Chasing Memories
by FreshAzzWonderBread
Summary: Brittany and Quinn finally join Santana in New York. Both women have something to get off their chest, but what happens when the girl they've fallen for is swept off her feet by someone else? Will one of them get the girl, or will they just be chasing memories? A Quinntana / Brittana story. Canon through 4x14.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just wanted to say Thanks for stopping in and taking a read of my first story. All critique is welcome and much appreciated. Heads up though, I still don't know the endgame to this thrill ride, so you'll just have to read the whole darn thing LoL. Hope you you guys enjoy. See you on the other side.**_

_**P.S. I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Story line is mine, but that's it. Bummer I know.**_

* * *

CHASING MEMORIES

**PROLOGUE**

**August 25, 2013**

**Santana's POV**

"I can't believe I finally have a place to call my own." She thinks to herself, as she glides her fingertips across the marble counter tops in her kitchen. After a year of trying to find myself and dealing with "the odd couple" Porcelain and Hobbit, here I stand in a beautiful apartment in Tribeca NY. Dustin' my shoulders off. Long hours at the bar and a million and one open mic contests, I'm lucky enough to be financially…OK. Of course I have to share my place with two other girls, but hey I got here first and since the first name on the lease is mine, guess what…I'm the HBIC. With that being said, it's only fitting that the Master Bedroom be mine…which by the way has the best view, just sayin'.

Santana decides to officially claim her throne by hanging up some of her clothes in her walk-in closet. While she waits for her roommates she wonders if signing a lease with two women who have had such an impact in her life, was such a good idea. Having dated one and slept with both, she had to have been crazy or drunk to take the plunge and decide to live together.

"Where the hell are they?" she wonders. Just then she hears the rattling of keys and a door slam shut.

"Well, Well, Well…look who finally decided to show up." Santana says while walking into the living room with her signature smirk.

"Don't start Satan, I would have been here twenty minutes ago, but guess who was downstairs trying to figure out how to get Lord Tubbington upstairs without having him freak out over his fear of heights?" Quinn responded with a nod towards the door.

"Hey San, sorry we're late. You know how he feels about heights." Brittany coos. "I told him to keep his blindfold on and chew gum for the ear popping, but after the first flight of stairs he was a goner. "

Santana smiles at Brittany, while the blonde returns the gesture and walks over to hug the Latina. It's crazy to think that they could even be in the same room, much less sharing an apartment together after the emotional aftermath of Brittana. After hours of talking and tears, both girls decided that it was time for their friendship to get back on track, and Brittany's acceptance into NYU's Performing Arts program was just the push they needed.

Both girls turn to find Quinn smoothing out her sun dress. Santana's forehead crinkles and she smirks. She can't remember a time when Quinn looked so nervous to see her.

"Get over here Fabray!"

Quinn smiles and starts to walk over, but not before giving Santana food for thought.

"Aw, you getting soft on me Tana? Since when are you the hugging type?"

"Hmmm let's see, you try sharing a loft with Lady Hummel and Berry for a year, without letting their drama infested antics rub off on you." Santana replied.

Quinn wraps her arms around the slightly shorter brunette and thinks back to Valentine's Day.

After she called it quits with her Yale professor and had to attend Mr. Shue's Not-Wedding, all she wanted to do was have a few drinks and dance the night away. Boy did she get more then she bargained for. After getting tipsy with Santana and managing to stumble up to her hotel room, she found herself doing a lot more than just drinking and dancing. When that door shut behind them in that room, she saw a whole new side to the Latina. Never in a million years did she think that her long time frenemy could make her feel so Amazing and Vulnerable at the same time. That night Santana brought her to ecstasy, not once but four times. The feeling of having someone worship her and knowing that in a matter of hours it would all be over, was bitter sweet. Lucky for her there was very little awkwardness between them in the months that followed. They had exchanged numerous text messages and several phone calls. In fact it was Santana's idea for Quinn to move in, after she learned that Quinn would be transferring to NYU in the fall.

Quinn is snapped out of her flashback when she feels another set of arms wrap around her and Santana.

"This is gonna be great! Just like sex in the city, except less sex and more city cuz I'm ready to go site seeing." Brittany says with a huge grin.

"Britt-Britt" Santana starts, "Did you forget we have Orientation in about two hours?" We will see the sites after. OK?"

"Okie Dokie San. So where should I park my Rainbow Brite and Unicorn collection?"

"Hmmm, looks like you and Q will have to duke that out, cuz the master suite has already been christened by yours truly." Santana answers.

"Really Santana? You couldn't even wait for us before claiming your territory, like some barbaric cave man?" Quinn retorts with a raised eyebrow.

The Latina replies with a simple "Nope. So get your things in order and meet back in the living room in an hour. I already know my way around campus thanks to a few drunken hook-ups and we can't be late for orientation."

With that the three of them spend the next hour settling into their fully furnished apartment, Thanks to some rich daddy birthday funds, that Santana had stashed away. This is going to be an interesting year.


	2. CH 1

Orientation goes as well as could be expected. Lots of people listening on about how enriched and fulfilling their lives will be, just by attending NYU…Yada,Yada, Yada. I know I can get a great education here, that's why I applied and happily accepted entry. Honestly, I gots to make something of myself. I said Fame is my mistress and you know cream always rises to the top. Except in my cappuccino of life there is a bit of caramel on top of that cream and I totally mean that in the most literal sense. Santana Lopez always comes out on top!

After orientation they decide to hit the ground running and take in the sites. Santana stayed true to her word and made sure to give her roommates the grand tour. They visited the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building and about five other tourist traps, before making it back to their apartment with the world famous Junior's Cheesecake in tow.

"I hope the two of you are happy. My feet haven't hurt this much since coach Sylvester made us run laps on sand paper just to show us the true meaning of roughing it." Santana said while trying to rub the pain away from each toe.

"Oh Sanny, you know you had fun. After a hot shower and some pain meds we can have our world renowned Disney movie night!" Brittany stated as she skipped about, humming Zippity-Do-Dah.

"Well I for one am beat. No movie night for me, just a shower and my bed." Quinn slid her shoes off and made her way towards her room.

"Of course Fabray, we all know how little miss sunshine needs all her beauty sleep. Britt and I will totally ring in our first night here with the marathon to end all marathons…except I'll be doing in with a tall glass of tequila."

"Nice…Brittany will be passed out after the first movie and you will be drunk after the first scene. How could I deprive myself of so much fun? Goodnight."

"Gosh, I fall asleep one time and never live it down." Brittany states bitterly, with pouted lips. "She knows I was tired that night from taking Lord Tubbington to his AA Meeting."

"Don't worry B, we will have our own night without Oscar the grouch, cuz she's the one missing out. We're the coolest chicks she knows and poor whittle Quinnie is JUST LAAAMMMEEE." Santana raiseed her voice, just to make sure Quinn got the memo.

* * *

Thank God Santana had talked Brittany into having the movie marathon in her room, because just as Quinn suspected, the blonde fell asleep shortly after Beauty and The Beast. The Latina was thankful that she wouldn't have to wake the blonde by trying to carry her into her room. Especially since she is a bit buzzed and still has to muster up enough strength to feed her craving.

The brunette slides off the bed, turning to make sure the her friend doesn't wake up. She catches a glimpse of the toned legs, stemming from the pink boy shorts that Brittany is wearing. She smiles at the girl and places a sweet kiss to her forehead, before shutting the door gently.

She notices that Quinn's bedroom light is still on, since her bedroom door faces Brittany's. She thinks about knocking but decides against it, not wanting to ruffle any feathers this late at night.

Just as she turns, she hears the door open and whips around to meet hazel eyes. Quinn stands there in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tight white tank top, that leaves little to the imagination.

"Hey..."Quinn offers, taking her bottom lip between her teeth, while her eyes skim over the low rise sweat pants and tight black tank top the Latina was sporting.

"Uhh…Hey…..I'm sorry if I woke you." the brunette replies, wondering where the lump in her throat came from.

"No, umm…I-I was just going to the bathroom. How was the marathon? Seems like it ended kinda early." Quinn stated with a small smirk.

"Ok Q, you made your point, now if you'll excuse me I was on my way to the kitchen for a midnight snack before I was so rudely interrupted."

Santana starts to make her way down the hallway.

"Hmmm, that sounds tempting. What did you have in mind?"

"Wanky Fabray. I knew you had the hots for me, but on the first night?"

"Jesus Lopez, do you ever not have your mind in the gutter?"

"That depends on which gutter we're referring to, you have to be a little more specific." Santana retorts with a smirk.

The Latina gestures towards the kitchen and smiles. Quinn starts to follow and sits down at the breakfast bar, wondering why she bothered to open her bedroom door.

Santana opens up the cabinet and takes out a pack of chocolate chip cookies and pours two glasses of milk.

"What are we…five?" Quinn asks as she rolls her eyes.

"God do you ever just go with the flow? I mean, I'm trying to be nice here Q."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you took your midnight snack so seriously." They both chuckle and start making small talk.

Around 3:00AM they decide they should probably call it a night and head towards their bedrooms.

The brunette has one foot in her room before glancing over her shoulder. She sees Quinn doing the same.

"Hey San…" the Latina turns to face the questioning hazel eyes.

"Umm…I-I missed you."

After a slight pause, Santana smiles and replies "I missed you more Q."

Quinn can't contain the smile that takes over her lips and the way her heart starts to beat just a little bit quicker as she makes it back to her bed.

At that moment she knew leaving Yale was totally worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so first I have to say Thanks for all the Follow/Favorites/PM's I've received. You guys are AWESOME and it means so much that there are people out there ready to read my Fic. I LOVE the reviews I've received so far and hope to have way more soon...*Hint, Hint***

**Anyways, just to clear up a few questions:**

**#1** This is a Brittana/Quinntana Story...at this point in my writing the Endgame is Unknown. This story is super angsty and will include both Brittana and Quinntana scenes.

** #2** All events through 4x14 have occurred. My story takes over after the Valentine's Day Episode.

**#3** Yes, we will see a few of glee's other characters, but this story will not be based around the glee clubbers...sorry :/

**#4** Anything showing in _Italics is either a Thought (Not spoken) or a Flashback. _

**_#5_** Did I mention you guys are awesome? Ok, I'll leave you to it..enjoy ;)**  
**

* * *

MMMM…That feels good baby. How did you remember my sweet spot? MMM…Baby get away from my ear, you're turning me on. MMmm...you're so soft. *Sniff, Sniff* Babe what did you eat? *Sniff*…was it-*Sniff*….was it tuna? Babe?

"Meow''

"What the Fuck? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!"

Santana opens her eyes wide to see Lord Tubbington starring right back at her.

"Tubbs, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Brittany says as she walks up to grab her cat off the bed.

"Sorry San, I promise it won't happen again. I swear he is like some sort of feline ninja."

"Um Yea, L.T. better stay the hell out of my bed. Unless he wants a one way ticket to the ally outback, trust me he's got nothing on the dirty pussy….cats that NY has to offer."

Brittany laughs, as she catches the double meaning in the brunette's words.

Santana rubs the sleep off her eyes, before taking note of the almost half naked blonde in front of her_. _

_Man she has nice legs. I just can't get over how toned and defined they are. Snap out of it Lopez! You can't be looking at Britt like that anymore._**_  
_**  
Brittany notices Santana raking her eyes over her pink boy shorts and off the shoulder t-shirt, while having what seems to be a mental argument with herself.

Crystal blue eyes lock with chocolate ones and the blonde drops the cat and hops into bed with her friend.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you last night. I promise I was really trying to honor our movie marathon, but I guess Quinn was right." Brittany states while looking down at her crossed legs.

"It's ok B, I'm just glad you're here. I'm looking forward to plenty more movie nights together."

Brittany looks up to lock eyes with Santana once again.

"Me too…I-I really missed you and it means the world to me that you were cool with us living together." The Latina smiles and Brittany continues "I almost forgot how awesome it felt to see you every day."

"Britt, you know you hold a special place in my heart. I missed you so much, and the fact that I can tell you that face to face makes it even better."

Brittany shuffles closer to the brunette then lays her head on her chest. Santana hesitates, but wraps one arm around the blonde and strokes comfort up and down her arm.

She inhales the sweet smell of Brittany's vanilla shampoo as she presses a kiss into her golden locks.

While listening to Santana's heartbeat, Brittany thinks back to June 3, 2013.

"_Hey Britt, what's going on? Your text seemed pretty urgent...is everything ok?" Sam looked at his girlfriend with worry in his eyes. _

"_Um yea I'm fine…I just….well, um….we just need to talk." Brittany knew this was going to be hard, but she knew she had to do it._

"_Oook…that's never a good start, but you know we can talk about anything, so shoot."_

"_Well you know that we are graduating in a few days and...I just think that, well I know how hard it is to think about not being able to see each other every day. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that you decided to pursue your acting in USC and you know I have been accepted into NYU to follow my dreams...but…" Brittany struggles to find the words._

"_Britt, just say it already. We both know where you're going with this."_

"_I don't want to hurt you Sam, but long distance relationships are so hard and I just don't think we could…"_

"You know I love you Brittany, but you really don't have to sugar coat it for me. You honestly think I don't know? I guess it's just easier to play dumb sometimes. I know you never stopped loving her, I've been dreading graduation for months." Sam looks away from the blonde trying to keep his tears at bay.

"_Sam you know I love you and you mean a lot to me, but I think that I'm doing the right thing for us. I'm sorry for hurting you." Brittany wipes a few stray tears from her face. "I guess we both kind of knew how it would end, but tried to enjoy the ride."_

_Both blondes stand up and press together in a sweet hug. They offer each other small smiles before they start to walk away in different directions._

"_Hey Britt?" Sam calls _

_She turns around to see him half way down the hall._

"_Tell Santana I said Hi." _

_Brittany smiles then gives a small nod before turning towards the parking lot. She feels like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders and now she thinks it's time to go get her girl. Operation get Sanny back._

She feels Santana kiss her temple and looks up at the brunette. How in the world did she ever live without this gorgeous women?

She reaches up with one hand to softly strokes Santana's cheek. The Latina looks into her blue eyes and smiles at the touch.

"San, I-..."

Brittany is cut off by the sound of a throat clearing.

Both women sit up and look towards the door to see a blushing Quinn in her pajamas.

"I-I'm sorry, um Rachel is on the phone and she wanted to see if you could give her directions. Her and Kurt wanted to stop by."

Santana tries her best to get the words out, but for some reason she feels guilty. It takes her a few seconds to finally shake her nerves off before she answers.

"Sure Q. I'll give them directions." She stands up and walks over to take the phone from Quinn. Then continues out the room heading towards the living room.

Brittany breaks out of her daze and stands up as well. She looks at Quinn who is still lingering at the door.

"Good Morning Quinn." Brittany starts to make her way towards the bedroom door and stops when she makes it to the shorter blonde.

"S-So, you and Tana?" Quinn's not sure what she saw or didn't see, all she knows is that a hint of jealousy was definitely present.

Brittany starts to speak but doesn't get a word out before Santana walks up to the two of them handing Quinn her phone back.

"They'll be here around 6 tonight. We decided to take you lovely ladies out to Club Flirt, but not before some pre-party drinks."

Both blondes look at Santana with completely different expressions.

Brittany smiles wide then starts bouncing up and down at the fact that she gets to do what she does best, DANCE!

Quinn seems a bit calmer, in a daze even. She manages to give the brunette a small smile before nodding in agreement.

"How bout I cook you guys breakfast?" Santana offers.

Before they could answer she makes her way to the kitchen, thankful to be away from that awkwardness that she just witnessed. She's not sure what's happening to her, but it's nothing a few drinks and a night out can't fix. Right?

* * *

**Just to avoid confusion this was my second Chapter. Since I had a prologue, this chapter is showing as Ch. 3 Just roll with me on this one LoL I won't hold out on you, but I'm sure you already knew that...You're so Smart LoL. N-E-Ways review, review, review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask and you shall receive. Longer chapter, for your viewing pleasure. Thanks again for all the follows/favs.  
****  
**_Italics_Thoughts  
**  
_Bold Italics_ = **Song Lyrics  
**  
**REVIEWS = **HAPPY AUTHOR** AND **HAPPIER READERS**...JUST SAYIN LOL ;)

* * *

You know what I love best about my room? It came with my very own bathroom. I get to take as long as I want in the shower, not have to worry about wrapping myself up in a towel until absolutely necessary and I don't have to share my full length mirror with anyone. I'm sure B and Q wish they could say the same but hey, if push comes to shove I would allow them to enter this beautiful sanctuary...well I would at least consider it.

Santana is sitting in front of her vanity, finishing up her make-up. She decided to go with smokey eyes, as they would complement her outfit best. She went with sexy casual, which included a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a sheer white V-neck, and her black stilettoes. She added a few black and white accessories leaving her hair down in lose curls.

She could hear blow dryers, giggling and the sweet sound of Bruno Mars radiating throughout the apartment. She still can't believe that Brittany and Quinn are her roommates. The Unholy Trinity after so many years and trials, still able to co-exist. She's glad that the two women get along so well, because they are both so special to her that she couldn't imagine what life would be like without the blondes.

Brittany was just about her first everything. Her first best friend, her first sleep over, her first crush, her first girl kiss, her first love and unfortunately her first heartbreak as well. This morning was somewhat of a bittersweet reminder of all those things. She loved being intimate with Britt, not just sexually, but in a more tender and caring way. She felt comforted by the blondes touch and scent. When Brittany caressed her cheek she felt that warmth that she had missed for so long.

"_Why the guilt then?" _she thought to herself. _"Why did I practically become paralyzed when Quinn walked into the room?" "I felt the need to explain the scene unfolding in front of her, but why?"_

She's broken from thought when she hears a knock at her door.

"San..?"  
"Come in…"

Her door opens slowly and Brittany comes into view. The brunette looks up at the blonde through her vanity mirror. TOTAL JAW DROP. Her eyes widen as she takes in Britt's get up. She was wearing a form fitting black dress that hugged her in all the right places. It stopped just above her knees and the toned legs lead to strapped black heels. Her golden blonde locks are curled to perfection with her bangs swooped to the side, her lips shimmering with caramel colored gloss.

Brittany smiles at the Latina who is obviously enjoying the view.

"I just wanted to let you know that Kurt and Rachael are on their way up."

"O-Ok, I'll be out in a sex…I-I mean sec."

_That's right Lopez SEX, as in what you haven't had in about, oh I don't know, six months? Damn six months! It's really been that long? I need to get lai-_

"San? Are you ok?" Brittany questions, bringing the brunette back to reality.

"Couldn't be better Britt-Britt. Give me a minute to finish up and we will gets our drank on."

As the door shuts behind the blonde, the Latina takes a deep breath and reminds herself that she has grown a lot in the past year. She wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize the friendship that she waited so long to rekindle.

When Santana makes her way into the living room she sees Kurt swooning over Brittany's hair. Before she can make it to the pair, she is being squeezed into a hug by her favorite little hobbit, Rachel.  
She would never dream of admitting it but she actually missed Berry. Lord knows she has her moments where she would rather skinny dip in piranha infested waters, instead of listening to Rach carry on about NYADA, Barbara or anything having to do with her rise to Broadway, but she loved the little dwarf none the less.

"Satan, so nice to finally see you. I was starting to think that you were avoiding us." Kurt says with a grin.

She rolls her eyes and her lips contort into a scowl as she walks towards him. "I couldn't avoid you if I wanted to Lady Lips." She replies, giving him a squeeze.

Kurt was the brother she never had. That's right, her adoring gay brother from another mother. Santana vowed to always be there for him and protect him from anyone who would try to bring him harm. She and Kurt had many things in common actually. They had become really close while sharing the loft.

The four of them make their way towards the kitchen where Santana starts to pour them a round. She opens the freezer to grab some ice and hears a gasp from Rachel, followed by squealing and clapping from Kurt.

She turns to see them crowed around a body she thinks belongs to Quinn. She can't really see the girl, because Lady Face and Yentl are squeezing her like a tube of toothpaste.

She continues to pour Britt a shot and flings one back herself, allowing the warmth of the alcohol to radiate down her throat. She reaches for a lime and feels a hand on the small of her back. Is it even possible for a person to go into cardiac arrest, by the mere site of another person? She has no fuckin' clue, but when she see the beautiful creature that is Lucy Quinn Fabray standing there, she really considers dialing 911.

The girl is in a leopard print strapless dress, which is showing the lacey black ridges of the corset she must be wearing underneath, because it's definitely allowing her twins to sit up nicely. The dress is form fitting and falls right above the knee, leading to black stilettos. Her bangs are pinned back into a poof, while the rest of her hair is loosely curled and resting on her shoulders. Her lips are adorned with light pink lip gloss. She looked stunning to say the least.

"S, pour me a drink?" Quinn looks at the brunette but she doesn't respond.

"Tana…?" Still nothing in response.

"Hellooo, earth to SANTANA LOPEZ, come in Miss Lopez." Kurt states as he snaps his fingers in her face.

"Wh...What?" Santana manages to slowly drift back to planet earth after a few blinks.

"Could you please pour her a damn drink so we can get this party started?" Brittney questions as she walks towards the living room to turn up the music.

She grabs the glass that Quinn had been extending to her and quickly mixes Q her poison, cranberry and vodka. How is she supposed to obey her no sex with the roommates rule, which she so graciously imposed on herself, when they walk around looking like that for fuck's sake.

The No Sex with the Roommates Rule was Santana's sure fire way of not getting hurt. Brittany had broken her heart for men, not once, but twice and she was not going to let herself get caught up in that again. Quinn had given her a night of 100% pure love making and she thought that maybe it could actually be something more. The way they made love that night and the following morning was nothing short of amazing. Even after they were past the last wave of orgasms and were merely exchanging sweet kisses, she felt like she was speeding past Just Friends Rd. and entering holy shit I'm Gay for Fabray Ave. Yet again she was wrong. Quinn moved on as if nothing happened and she was left to deal with the shit storm of not being wanted.

** Across the room...  
**

"Quinn, I must say you are looking absolutely ravishing this evening." Rachel compliments.

"Thanks Rach. I was in the mood to spice it up a little since this is my first NY club night." She replies with a chuckle.

"So, anything you want to fill me in on Ms. Fabray?"

"Shhh Rachel! You promised you wouldn't say anything."

"That I did, but after that drool fest that I just witnessed, I had to ask." "Have you talked about ANYTHING?"

"No, it hasn't come up, and frankly I don't know if it will." Quinn answers with a sigh.

"Wait WHAT? Why not?" Rachel asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"I sort of think her and Britt are hooking up again." She looks across the room to see Santana and Kurt laughing at something Brittany was saying. "I kind of walked in on them in San's bed this morning."

"OMG honey! Were they naked?" Rachel just had to know.

"God No!" Quinn cringes at the thought "They were just lying there, all cozy and staring at each other. Santana had an arm around Britt and it looked like they were going to kiss, but I interrupted."

"Well, maybe it's not what you think? Maybe they were simply laying there, being cozy- friends…"Rachel trails off.

"Either way Quinn, I think you owe it to yourself and to Santana to let her know how you really feel. So get it together girl, because that Spicy Beef Queso of a women belongs to you!"

They both laugh at Rachel's attempt to light a fire under her friend's ass.  
Hazel eyes meet Brown ones across the room. A smirk versus a smile is all it takes for Quinn to remember why she wore this outfit tonight. Who knows, maybe she won't have to keep it on the entire night.

~~~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~~~

They round the corner and notice that the line isn't too bad. It was Kurt's idea to walk, since Flirt was only a few blocks away. Quinn and Rachel make it to the line first, while the others are a few paces behind them.

"So are you ladies excited about classes starting next week?" Kurt asks.

"I know I am." Brittany quickly responds "Especially since I have a few classes with my Sanny."

"Hmm…your Sanny huh?" He looks at the brunette with a sly grin.

Both girls look at each other and pretend like they don't know what Kurt is trying to insinuate.

"Listen Hummel, yes we're excited but I for one would rather enjoy what's left of my freedom and tear it up in this club. So with that being said, enough with the scholastic convo."

They all pull out their ID's and make their way into Club Flirt. After doing a lap around the place for good measure, they decide it's time to dance. Since all of them are currently single they start off dancing in a group, but when asked they do share a few dances with whomever is so bold.

In true Flirt fashion, the DJ announces a Booty Shaking Contest and asks for all the lovely ladies who think they got the goods, to please make their way to the center of the dance floor. Brittany's toothy grin confirms that she will be entering the contest and her friends follow to watch as the battle unfolds.

"Alright ladies!" The DJ calls from his booth. "We need you in a straight line so that we can all see what you're workin' with. Now show us what you got!"

Britt makes sure to take her position in line right across from her friends. She knows they deserve a good show and she intends to give a certain brunette, just that.

*****_**C'mon**_

The beat drops and Britt starts the show by rolling her body to the rhythm and making her way lower and lower.

_**Yeah…. Yeah…. Yeah….  
Make that ass vibrate…  
Make that ass vibrate…  
Make that ass vibrate, Shake that shit till you start an earthquake.**_

The blondes pokes her ass out, locks her knees and begins to gyrate while placing the tip of her index finger between her teeth.

_**I like the way yo ass be vibratin...  
I like the way yo ass be vibratin...**_  
_  
__**Make that ass vibrate, make that ass vibrate  
Make that ass vibrate, shake that shit till you start an earthquake**_

Brittany continues to dance, commanding all the attention with her body. She runs both hands through her blonde locks and brings them back down over her chest. She looks at the Latina with a smirk on her face and starts to seductively walk towards her. Santana looks to both sides as she is unsure of what is happening. Britt grabs Santana's wrist and pulls her forward into the line of dancing women. She turns the Latina so that she is facing the crowd and gets in front of her. The blonde begins to grind her back to the brunette's front, making figure eights as she pushes her ass back harder and harder. Santana bites her lip to keep from releasing the moan that is inching its way up her throat._  
__  
__**I like the way yo ass be vibratin...  
I like the way yo ass be vibratin...**_

Brittany interlocks their fingers. She places the set of hands on her abs and slowly moves them down towards her thighs. The Latina presses her forehead to that back of the blondes head, where she can catch a full view of Britt's perfectly round bottom continuing its assault on her covered heat. _God she feels so good_. The brunette looks into the crowd and notices that Quinn and Rachel have disappeared. Brittney turns her head to the side and places a lingering kiss to Santana's cheek, grabbing her attention once again.

_**I like the way yo ass be vibratin...  
I like the way yo ass be vibratin...**_

The song comes to an end and of course Brittany is announced the winner. She jumps into Santana's arms and Kurt turns it into a group hug. He takes the blonde to the DJ booth to see what she's won, while Santana excuses herself to the restroom.

~~~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~~~

"Quinn, will you please come out? It's going to be ok, I promise."  
The stall finally opens and the blonde steps out.

"How can you say that Rachel? You were there, you saw exactly what I saw. How is everything OK?" Quinn responds as she makes her way to her friend by the sink.

"So what if she danced with her? It's not a freakin marriage proposal, besides Britt approached Santana, not the other way around."

"I don't know how to deal with this Rach. I have to live in the same apartment as them for crying out loud." Quinn looks at her reflection in the mirror. "Great, I ruined my make-up."

"You didn't ruin your make-up honey. Here, let me touch up your eye liner and you'll be good to go."  
Rachel grabs Quinn's clutch purse and pulls out the liner and some foundation.

"Damn it!... Sorry Quinn."

"What?" Quinn turns towards the mirror to see a streak of black liner right under her eye and sighs in defeat.

"There you guys are, I was wondering where you ran off to." Santana says as she makes her way towards the two women.

"Um Q….I think I'm going to go check on Kurt. See you guys in a bit." Santana looks to Quinn as Rachel makes her exit.

"So, you having a good time Q?"

"Yea, but now I have to fix this mess that Rachel did to my face."

"Allow me. I'm the make-up artist extraordinaire." Santana says with a smile so deep that her dimples show.

Quinn smiles at the Latina allowing her to take the foundation and eye liner. Santana wipes away at the black streak with her thumb and the blonde feels warmth spread throughout her entire body at the contact. The brunette gently applies some foundation and crinkles her forehead in concentration, as she fixes the line just below the hazel eye. Quinn takes notice on how close Santana's lips are to hers. She can smell the cinnamon lip gloss that's mixed in with the warm breath coming from the girl. Santana places both hands on the blonde's cheeks and moves in closer. Quinn takes in a deep breath, licking her lips as if mandatory. They gaze into each other's eyes for what seems like forever and the Latina slowly blows away the access powder from the foundation.

"Perfect." Santana says in a whisper as she glides her thumbs over silky cheekbones.

They hear the bathroom door swing open and shut after a few seconds. Neither of them look as they are caught up in this moment. A minute later they're finally broken from their trance as a red head, who can only be described as a hot ass mess, runs straight into the stalls covering her mouth.

"Thanks." Quinn finally speaks and smiles at her friend.

"No problem. I think we should get back to the masses, they're probably wondering if we got swallowed by the toilets." Both girl's chuckle before making their way back out towards the music.

"Must have been a long line huh Lopez?" Kurt questions as they approach the tables by the bar.

"Shut it wallflower! I was helping Q with a beauty emergency," She looks to Quinn who is listening alongside Rachel.

"Anyway, where's Britt? What did she win?"

"Oh, she came back from the restroom saying she wasn't feeling too well and decided to go home. Didn't you talk to her?"

"No, I-I must have just missed her." The Latina replies, glancing over at Quinn who pinches her lips together and gives a slight nod.

"So you guys let her go home alone?" Santana asks with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Santana..." Rachel intervenes "Of course we offered to take her home, but she insisted that we stay and she would take a taxi. She even sent me a text letting me know she had made it home safe."

Quinn walks up to the heated brunette and places a hand on her arm.  
"It's ok. We can leave if you want?"

The mere touch of Quinn Fabray could make Santana go weak at the knees.

"No, it's fine Q. No sense in ruining everyone's night, we can stay for a while and I'll check on her when we get home."

Santana feels somewhat guilty for not rushing home to the dancer, but the thought is quickly forgotten when she feels Quinn tugging her by the hand onto the dance floor. Kurt glances at Rachel, who is watching the two women dance and with a grin Rachel confirms his thoughts to be true. Those two are playing with fire, and he hopes they don't get burned.

* * *

**SONG: PETEY PABLO - VIBRATE**

**AS FOR REVIEWS, IN THE WORDS OF BRITNEY SPEARS - GIMME GIMME MORE, GIMME MORE, GIMME GIMME MORE...LMAO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own Glee or it's Characters. BOoOOo**

**Hope you like this chapter...I know some will more then others, but remember this story is about both _Quinntana_, _Brittana_ and _Je-_  
**  
**Well, I think I'll let you see for yourself. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Santana's POV

The last few days have been hectic for me. Between getting ready for NYU and finishing up my last shift at the bar, I've had little time to relax. I decided to leave the bar and focus on school, at least for the first semester. I really wanted to make as much money as I could before officially being unemployed. Thanks to savings and a little help from our parents, the three of us are able to dedicate our attention to education full time. Don't get me wrong, I do love to make my own money, but I also know that I will have the rest of my life to earn a good living.

"Ready San? We don't want to be late to our first class." The blue eyed blonde asks, as she pokes her head into the room.

"Of course I'm ready B. There is no way I would actually be awake before McDonald's stops selling breakfast at my own free will. I can't believe you talked me into this class."

"Aww Sanny… get over it." The blonde replies with a wink.

The brunette grabs her bag before walking down the hallway. She knocks on Quinn's door, but there's no answer.

"She left already." Brittany states from the living room, obviously having heard the knock. "She said she wanted to get an early start at the library, but would meet up with us for lunch."

_"What would Quinn need to do at the library on the first day of class?"_ Santana thought.

For the last few days it seemed like when Santana was around one of the blondes, the other would disappear or suddenly have somewhere to be. It was almost as if they had to ration their time out with the Latina, because there wasn't enough room for both blondes. It had never been that way. They had been the three musketeers for years, never having to worry about sharing time. Maybe they were just trying to adjust to living together, who knows.

"Ok Britt-Britt, let's get the show on the road."

With that, they locked up and head towards the nearby campus. As they walked Brittany could tell that Santana had something on her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts…"

"You Miss Pierce, are about to become one rich women." Santana answers with a grin.

"Is everything ok San? Did I do something wrong?"

Santana stops in her tracks.

"Absolutely not B. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way…"

Brittany looks down as if her shoes just became the most fascinating thing on the planet.

"Look at me Britt, It's just that I had a hell of a week and no time to relax. Now classes are starting…" The brunette trails off.

"I get it San. I just don't want you to regret us going to the same school since we have to share a few classes or us living together."

_Man I'm such a fucking idiot sometimes._ The Latina mentally scolds herself. _Way to go Lopez, you totally hurt her feelings._

She reaches for Brittany's hands and pulls her closer.

"B, I've done a lot of things in my life that I regret but don't for one second think that they have anything to do with you. I could never regret anything I do with you. You're my best friend and I love every minute I get to spend with you."

Brittany looks up to meet soft brown eyes. Her heart is racing and she can no longer control her urge. She wraps her arms around the brunette and instantly feels like she's floating. She slowly pulls her head back from where it rested on the girl's shoulder, sliding the tip of her nose against the Latina's face until their noses touch. She can see the brown eyes widen in front of her, but it's too late. She presses her lips against Santana's, allowing a soft whimper to escape. The brunette's lips begin start to move with hers and after about a minute they slowly pull away. Santana opens her eyes and the blonde can definitely tell that she's wondering what the hell just happened. She offers Santana a sweet smile, knowing that it's not the right time for that discussion. Brittany wanted to hold on to this perfect moment and she knew that getting into the meaning behind the kiss, would only cause confusion at this point.

"Come on San. We can't be late." The blondes says in a soft whisper.

Although Santana is shocked and more than a bit confused, she knows that Brittany is right. Starting to walk again, she locks pinkies with Britt. She wants her best friend to know, that even though she just mind fucked the hell out of her, everything is still ok. At least she thinks it will be.

~~~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~~~

**New Text Message Received:**  
**From Lucy Q:** Hey are you still in class?

**To Lucy Q:** Nope. Done for the day and not a minute too soon. I'm starving. *S*

**From Lucy Q:** Me too. I'm on my way to meet Britt in the Quad. Chicken or Steak?

**To Lucy Q:** HmMmM…Chicken why? *S*

**From Lucy Q:** It's a Surprise :P See you in a bit.

The brunette smiles at the last text and slides her phone into her back pocket as she walks towards Brittany.

"Hey stranger… fancy seeing you here." She jokes with the blonde who was sitting on a bench sipping an iced latte.

"San you just saw me a few hours ago. How was your last class?"

"Boooorrriiiinnngggg….I've made a mental note to grab a six pack of red bull for next week. How did yours go?"

"Good, very interesting. Those women's rights activist man, remind me to send them a thank you card." The blonde responds with a chuckle.

"So?" Santana takes a seat next to Britt.

"So?" The blonde mimics.

"About that kiss Britt, I just d-"

"Listen San, I-I know you're probably confused and I'm sorry. I just….it's just that...look, I know that we both said we would focus on our friendship and I don't want you to feel like I'm obligating you to be with me or anything. It…It just felt right and I just want you to know that I care about you. No strings attached or anything. I just needed you to know. Is that ok?"

Before Santana could answer the blonde's question, they are interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Miss. Lopez… today is your lucky day. You are the proud owner of your very own Chicken Quesadilla." Quinn announces with her cheesiest voice, as she walks up and hands Santana her surprise.

"And for you Ms. Pierce, your very own burrito supreme. Compliments of yours truly, please hold the applause."

They both laugh as they make room for Quinn on the bench.

"Thanks Q…you definitely know a way to a girls heart." Santana compliments with a wink.

"Yea Quinn, thanks." Brittany deadpans. "I thought I was the only one who knew about San's love for Quesadillas."

Ignoring Brittany's comment Quinn decides to change the subject.

"So, you guys looked to be in deep conversation. Was class that interesting?" Quinn glances at Santana.

"Uh...we were just…" Santana tries to find a lie.

"San was telling me about her boring ass professor." Brittany interjects "That's all."

"Sounds interesting, I guess…" Quinn replies in her best whatever tone.

"What did you get accomplished at the library?" Santana was curious to find out.

Quinn glanced back at her food, trying to think of a good reason to be in a library that early in the morning on the first day of class.

"Umm, I just wanted to get some books….for a class I have…ya know…." Quinn trails off.

The brunette knows she was just lied to, but decides to drop the subject.

"Hey! You're the girl from Flirt right?" A slender blonde who looks like she just walked off of an American Eagle poster stands in front of the bench.

"Uh…Flirt?" Brittany responds confused, as she realizes the question was directed to her.

"Yeah, the booty shaker. We saw you at the club last weekend. Girl, you've got skills." The new girl continues.

All three women look at the slender blonde in front of them as if she has two heads.

"How can we help you Blondie?" Santana states with a scowl pulling at her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Allison, Allison Page."

"Oook…and I'm Bond, James Bond. What's your point?" Santana responds annoyed.

"A little feisty aren't we?" Allison spits back with a grin.

Quinn decides to intervene, as she knows that the Latina's alter ego Snixx is about to make an appearance and she doesn't want to bail her out of jail.

"Don't mind her, she forgot her manners at home today. I'm Quinn. That's Brittany and Santana."

"Hey Ally? We're going to take a break and grab some lunch...friends of yours?"

A beautiful brunette walks up next to Allison. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a tight NYU tank top, that allowed her to show off her amazing assets. She had full gorgeous lips, pearly white teeth and light brown eyes. Her ray-bans held her straight shoulder length hair back as they rested on her head.

"Oh hey guys." Ally greeted her friends. "This is Brittany, she's the girl we were telling you about from the booty shaking contest. That's Quinn, and the sassy one in the middle is Santana."

The three roommates stand up after being introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jennifer Grayson and this is Tara." The sweet brunette is cut off by Santana.

"Let me guess….Tara….Dactle?" The Latin smartass states, not noticing that she's the only one laughing.

"San!" Brittany shouts as she nudges her friend in the ribs.

"How did you know her last name?" Jennifer questions with a straight face.

They all look to Tara who is pouting, as she twirls a finger through her curly red locks. Santana starts to feel bad for hurting her feelings, but she only did it because the dark haired goddess standing in front of her was making her feel uneasy. It's like something was urging her to make Jennifer laugh, just so she could see her smile for a second longer. The sad part was, no one laughed at her prehistoric joke. Quinn finally breaks the ice.

"You're kidding right?" Quinn asks Jennifer and then looks to Tara "Your parents really named you Tara Dactle?"

The three new girls burst into laughter as they look at the puzzled three women in front of them.

"Nah, Jen's just messing with you. I'm Tara Wilson. So are you guys looking to pledge?"

"I use to pledge in school every morning, but they don't make us do that in college. Why?" Brittany asks, meaning every bit of her question.

"No silly, like pledge for a sorority." Allison restates with a chuckle. "I think you three would be an awesome addition to Delta Pi. Don't you agree Jen?"

"Jenny…?"

They all look at Jennifer who is standing in a daze. Her eyes are currently locked with the Latina standing in front of her and she has the biggest grin plastered on her lips. It's like they are having their own wordless conversation, and by the looks of it Santana has no idea that the two blondes standing next to her are giving her the death stare.

"Jennifer!" Allison shouts.

"Uhh…Sorry what?" Jen finally answers her friend.

"I said, wouldn't it be great if they pledged Delta Pi?"

"Yes, of course. She's…That, that would be perfect."

"So anyway, here's an invitation." Tara hands one to each girl. "We're having our open house on Friday night, if you guys would like to come by and check it out."

"Hope to see you there." Allison comments with a hair flip as she turns to walk away.

"It was nice meeting you." Jenny states while offering Quinn and Brittany a gracious smile. She looks at the Latina and her smile widens a bit.

"Likewise Jennifer." Santana responds as she watches Jen catch up to her giggling friends.

She looks around and sees that Britt and Quinn have already started walking in the direction of the apartment.

"_I don't know what's up with those two,_" she thinks to herself "_but I will definitely be at that party on Friday."_

_~~~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~~~_

**Later that night…**

"Hey San, can I talk to you for a sec?" Brittany peeks her head into the brunette's bedroom and gives her a shy smile.

"Of course. I figured we would eventually need to re-visit what happened this morning."

"Yeah, about that, you know…the kiss. I'm sorry if I caught you off guard or made you feel awkward." Brittany walks up to the bed trying to come up with an explanation, but is cut off.

"Britt, it's ok…relax." The Latina chuckles and pats the empty space on her bed for the blonde to come sit.

"Listen B, I know what happened wasn't planned. We have a history and an undeniable connection. I'd be lying to you if I said that kissing you hadn't crossed my mind before, or that I didn't feel anything."

Santana takes the blonde's hand and laces their fingers.

"Britt, you're my best friend and you know that I love you, but…"

Brittany takes a deep breath as she waits for the solemn words of rejection to leave the brunette's lips. "_Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it." _She mentally chants to herself, as she looks deep into glistening brown eyes.

"I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship."

The Latina can see the hurt in the blue eyes staring back at her, but she continues.

"We're finally in a good place with our friendship and I don't want anything to ruin that."

The blonde looks down trying to hold her emotions at bay, while thinking of a reply that wouldn't make her sound so desperate.

"B, please say something." The Latina whispers, as she strokes her friend's cheek.

"I understand San. I already told you, there are no strings attached."

Brittany gives her the best smile she could muster up and makes her way off the bed and towards the door.

"Britt, please don't be lik-" The bedroom door closes, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"_God damn it! What the fuck just happened?"_ Santana thinks to herself. "_I try to do the right thing by guarding the friendship I've worked so hard to repair and she acts like this? Why can't she understand that it's better this way? Fuck! I Love Her, I fucking love her. I don't want to hurt her, we just can't pick up where we left off. It still hurts too much. God please let us be ok! I was trying to protect our friendship, but may have just fucked it to hell instead._"

* * *

**Let the flood gates open! LoL **

**Review Much? No? WELL YOU SHOULD! **

**No, but for real, please let me know what you're thinking...I'm anxiously waiting LoL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey My Lovely Readers! **

**Thanks again for all of the Follows/Favorites/Reviews/PMs**

**Hope You like this chapter. Let's Get It PoPPiN'**

**I Do Not Own Glee/Glee Characters.**

* * *

Quinn is making her way across the quad after her last Thursday class. It's been a long week and she's ready to be home and in her pajamas asap. All of a sudden she sees two hands come from behind her head and cup her eyes.

"Guess who?!" The person behind her shouts, but not before taking an elbow to the gut from Quinn.

"Oh Shit!" the blonde exclaims as wide hazel eyes scan over the groaning brunette who is curled up on her back.

"Damn it Q. That shit hurt!"

"I'm sorry San, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I thought I was about to get mugged." She explains with a chuckle as she offers out a hand to help the Latina to her feet.

"Fuck, I think you broke my rib." Santana pats around her abdomen as she stands up.

"Oh stop being such a baby. I didn't hit you that hard."

The brunette lifts her shirt to look at the damage and Quinn can't help but admire the sweet caramel skin. She remembers licking every inch of those sexy abs. Before she knows it, she places her hand right above Santana's stomach and softly strokes up and down. She looks up to meet brown eyes.

"Better?" The blonde asks while still stroking over the red spot on the skin.

All Santana could do was slowly nod and think about how good Quinn's finger tips feel on her stomach. She can feel the goose bumps rise throughout her body. The blonde continues to stroke, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to the corner of her friend's lips.

A trembling hand on Quinn's lower back urges her forward, as their eyes meet again.

"GET A ROOM!" some random girl yells, as she walks by.

Quinn can feel the warmth in her cheeks as she blushes and snaps her hand to her side.

The Latina chuckles and drops her shirt back into place.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Quinn states with an apologetic smile.

"It's ok Bruce Lee, I'm pretty proud of you. Little Lucy Q can actually defend herself, huh?"

"Well you should know. You've been slapped by me quite a few times." Quinn responds with a quirked eyebrow and a mischievous grin.

"Okay there Quinnie. Let's not get too cocky now. Lord knows you can't handle the wrath of Snixx and we would hate for her to make an appearance just to prove a point."

Santana bumps the blonde's shoulder and smiles, as they start to walk.

**~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~  
**

I can't believe I'm actually going to this party tonight. I mean it's not like I ever gave a thought to being a part of some whack ass sorority. Most girls can't handle the fierceness that is Santana Lopez, but I was willing to give it a shot as long as I could sneak in some sweet lady kisses. There is no way I would dream of taking this plunge alone, so Q. and B. are definitely gonna have to take one for the team. I thought Quinn would be all for it, but for some reason she made me practically grovel before finally giving in. Brittany was also apprehensive, but with a bit of my charm and a promise to take her to see Disney on Ice, she was totally convinced.

It's been so long since I actually found someone I was completely attracted to and Jennifer Grayson was a total surprise. I'm not trying to fall in love with the girl or anything, but I surely could see us getting cozied up in a make-out session…maybe even a night cap. This girl's heart is closed for business and it will stay that way as long as I can possibly help it. No sense in letting myself get hurt again, plus single bad ass looks so much better on me.

Little sexy red dress, check. Hot black pumps, check. Flawless natural make-up, check. Flat ironed hair with perfect side bangs, check. Fine ass Puerto Rican Beauty, Priceless. Santana gives herself a wink in the mirror and makes her way out to the leaving room.

"Pre-Party shots are ready, what about you guys?" the Latina shouts towards the hallway leading to the blondes.

Quinn finally makes it to the living room in a knee length purple cocktail dress. Her lips were glossed and she had her hair curled and pinned back.

"Let's get this over with Lopez, I know you're just going to this party to skeez on fresh meat. I for one am not looking forward to getting your drunk ass home after a night of boozing it up with every girl at your disposal."

"Oh please Q…far be it for me to take up so much of your precious time. Could you please at least try to have a good time? Who knows, maybe these chicks will want you to pledge and be a part of their sisterhood." Santana states with a smirk knowing its complete bullshit. "Isn't that what rich daddy's girls like you are supposed to do anyway?"

"Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Quinn replies "If I remember correctly, your rich daddy loving ass was just as privileged as me."

The brunette knew she had a point and could only roll her eyes in response, as she caught the blue eyes making their way into the living room. Brittany never ceased to amaze Santana, no matter what the situation, she was always herself and tonight was no exception. She wore a short black skirt with a black and white stripped blouse that was tucked into the skirt. She also sported black suspenders and black boots. Her hair was up in a side ponytail that twisted into one spiral curl.

"Now there's a blonde who knows how to have more fun." Santana shoots Britt a smile along with the compliment.

"Sanny, you know I get down like no body's business, but promise me you won't get trashed tonight. Q is right, tipsy Sanny is a pain to get home." The blonde offers a small pout to emphasize her point.

"Wow, glad you two think so much of me. Of course I'm not getting trashed, sex is so much better when I can remember it." The Latina jokes.

The two blondes look at each other without so much as a smile and then respond to the Brunette by downing their shots and making their way towards the door.

"Jeez it was a joke, don't get your panties in a wad. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Less talk, more walk Lopez. So many pledges, so little time." Quinn continues to walk out the front door as she speaks and Santana follows, scowl firmly placed on her lips.

**~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~  
**

The cab finally pulled up to Sorority Row and by the looks of it, the Delta Pi's weren't the only ones having a pre-pledge week party. We were surrounded by dozens of girls and equal amounts of frat guys trying to sweet talk the masses. In a way I know Q. and B. are right, because this is definitely not my scene. Some good could come out of this though, I mean mami always wanted me to join a sorority like the one she was in back when dinosaurs roamed the earth and it definitely wouldn't hurt to make a few new sweet, Sexy, available, Sexy, smart, Sexy friends…did I mention SEXY?

"Hey, James Bond!" A voice shouts from the balcony of a mansion that could feature in a celebrity cribs episode.

We look up to see a grinning Ally waving us over and I chuckle at the nickname I totally gave myself for being an ass. Ally disappears into the house and we start making our way towards the front door that is surrounded by tall white roman pillars. The door opens and she greets us as she takes the final step from the spiral staircase.

"Don't you know that secret agents are usually undercover…hence the secret part? The Latina asked with a quick wink, to let Ally know she can take a joke.

They make their way into the house and quickly notice that this is not a typical party. It looks more like a meet and greet with a bunch of hopefuls trying to kiss ass and get a bid.

"Would you ladies like something to drink?"

"Sure."

"I guess I can help you out."

Santana offers while following Allison into the kitchen area, leaving her two blonde friends behind to look around and get acquainted.

"So…what do you think so far?"

"Um, it's aight. This is not really my thing but I'm always down for a good time."

"Hmmm, especially when a "Good Time" includes a few pretty sorority girls and one brunette in particular, huh?"

"Wow, you really went there blondie?"

"So you're saying I'm wrong and that you only came tonight because it would kill you not to be a Delta Pi?" Ally questions.

"No, I'm saying you're not as naive as you look. Keep that up, and I may just let you be my friend."

"So tell me…besides being down for a good time, what else should we know about Santanaaa.."

"Lopez." The latina replies.

"Ok Miss Lopez, tell me why you'd be the perfect fit for our sorority?"

"I suppose I could humor you and pretend to be some sort of prim and proper Latin Barbie, but that would totally go against my absolute need to be a badass."

"Ohh please. I'd love to know more about this Latin Barbie. Who would ever refer to you as that anyway? I mean, even though you are sporting a dress that is totally in season, per the Nordstrom sales associate that sold me the same one in black. The red underside of your heels, lets me know that you are no stranger to Mr. Jimmy Chu. Oh, and the MAC make-up that is beautifully adorning your face clearly shouts repressed badass."

"Ok, so maybe I'm a bit well off, but money doesn't define me. I do know what it's like to work hard and earn things for myself. I wasn't born into a trust fund or fed with a silver spoon my entire life. I was however, lucky enough to have parents that wanted to provide me a better life and they worked hard to get great careers that could help our family's financial status. I still did chores, I still went to public school, I still moved out here and found a job, even though my mom gave me help I didn't ask for and I still feel most comfortable in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Alright?"

"Now was that so hard?" Allison shoots the Latina a pointed look. "I'm going to need you to loosen up a bit. If you actually give this a chance, you might find out that most of us do share some things in common."

They both glance over to Quinn and Britney who are now chatting with Tara. Apparently they took too long with the drinks, because all three of them are sipping away at plastic solo cups. Quinn locks eyes with Santana and sends her a wink before returning to her conversation.

"So, does Latin Barbie have a Ken…I mean, Kenya back at her dream house?"

Santana feels her frustration building again at the blonde's questions.

"Ok, we can drop the Barbie references now."

"Why? I love the fact that you keep giving yourself awful nicknames for me to tease you with. Anyway, answer the question."

"No. I'm a thousand percent single and soooo not looking. Sorry." Santana smirks knowing that Ally has absolutely no interest in her physically, but loves to watch her squirm at the insinuation.

"As If! You may love the ladies, but I am definitely not playing for your team. Judging by your thousand percent single and not looking response, I would assume that the team you're playing for has done you dirty a few times."

"Yea well, lesson learned. I'm better off single." The brunette looks down at the drink in her hand. "Falling in love is over rated. I leave that to fairytale loving saps like you."

"That's fine by me," Allison quickly responds. "I'm a sucker for happy endings."

"Wanky but don't worry Al, your secret is safe with me."

Allison blushes and rolls her eyes, realizing what she just said. She decides it's best to leave the conversation at that before giving Santana anymore ammo and they walk back towards the staircase to meet the other girls.

"Sorry we took so long ladies, but I see Tara here saved the day. Thanks T."

Tara looks pleased with herself as she adjusts the Delta Pi pin at the top of her short blue dress.

"No problem Ally. We gotta get these newbies to see past the whole "Sorority Girl" image and understand the sisterhood of it all."

"Did you miss me?" Santana whispers to Quinn as she takes in the sight of her twinkling hazel eyes.

"Always." Quinn states and places a sweet kiss to the Latina's cheek. "What were you guys talking about over there?"

"Nothing, just blondie trying to get the up and up on me and my life. She's almost as feisty as you when she is trying to gain the upper hand."

"Oh yea? Well what exactly does she want from you?" Quinn questions with a quirked eyebrow.

"She just had this crazy notion about me being some spoiled brat and I guess I had to set her straight with the facts."

"Yea. Or maybe, she just wanted to get some information to relay back to her friend about the new sexy recruit." Quinn sternly wipes the lip gloss that she had left on the brunette's cheek. "God, you can be so oblivious sometimes."

"Ok, so are you mad at me or something? Because if you are, you can spare me the guessing game and tell me exactly what I did wrong between the kitchen and here."

_What the hell is up with Q.? I mean one second she's giving me a kiss and the next she's practically assaulting my cheek trying to wipe it away. What the hell is in her cup? Did they spike the punch? _

"You didn't do anything Santana. You never do anything. Just like after Valen…"

"Hello everyone..."

Quinn is cut off by the greeting coming from the top of the staircase.

"Thank you all so much for coming out tonight and taking the first steps to becoming a part of Delta Pi. We want you guys to have a great time and get to know a little more about our chapter."

Santana is instantly in a trance and several thoughts cloud her mind.

_Man, she is even more beautiful than the first time I saw her. That black dress is screaming take me off, I wonder if I'm the only one who hears it. What, is she the HBIC in this place? I think I'm drooling, yup I'm drooling. Focus Lopez, there may be a pop quiz later._

"At Delta Pi we believe in many things, like trust, loyalty, friendship and family. We believe in creating life long bonds and the perfect atmosphere to individually and academically excel during our years at NYU and beyond. We also show our community support by donating our time and money through two philanthropic causes. Miracles Through Music Foundation and The Safe and Sound Network are two causes that our house has supported for many years and will continue to do so with your helping hand. Please feel free to ask any questions to the ladies wearing their Delta Pi pins. By the way, I'm Jennifer Grayson, the president of Delta Pi. I probably should have started with that little tidbit and I hope we can find some future sisters amongst you all. Thanks again for joining us and keep your eyes peeled for a bid."_  
_

Jennifer offers the crowd a tender smile and makes her way downstairs to mingle with the masses. She knows exactly where she wants to go first and the fact that her best friends are standing beside her target, makes it a little less intimidating.

Jen also has a few things weighing on her mind.

_I figured Santana passed Ally's relentless perfect match test, since she didn't come upstairs to badger me about my standards. I think I have perfect standards. It's not my fault that most of the people I date can't handle dating a Grayson. They just don't understand how important it is for me to uphold my family's reputation, but that doesn't mean I'm not my own person._

She tries to clear her thoughts as she approaches the group.

"Hey Brittany, so glad you guys could make it." Jennifer greets the blue eyed girl first.

"No problem. We're happy to be here. Pretty classy shindig you have going on here." Brittany looks around for emphasis, as Jennifer turns to Quinn.

"Hello Quinn, how are you?"

"Peachy, thanks for asking. Nice speech by the way, impeccable timing." Quinn does her best to grin at the offending girl, but does very little to hide the sarcasm.

"Thank you, I was actually super nervous. I was never that great at public speaking, unlike the rest of my family."

"You did awesome Jen." Tara does her best to compliment her friend. "I mean, after having to hear you rehearse it twenty times over, I could basically recite the damn thing myself."

"Ok note to self, Tara sucks at keeping her mouth shut." The embarrassment is clearly shown by the hint of pink on Jennifer's cheeks.

"Who are you trying to impress my captain?"

Jennifer's eyes widen at the statement and Tara tries her best to recover.

"Oh, umm yea. So, I think Ally is calling me…Coming!" Tara walks towards the kitchen and leaves Jen to finally make eye contact with the one person she'd been waiting to see.

"What do you call cheese that's not yours?" Santana spits out the question but doesn't wait for Jennifer's response before belting out the punch line. "Nacho Cheese!"

Jen chuckles at the Latina who just made a complete fool of herself.

"Thank you, I think you have a future in standup comedy."

"Now we're both embarrassed, just thought I should even out the playing field." Santana replies.

Ally finally joins the conversation and decides that she should help the two foolish brunette's along.

"So Jenny, Santana here has yet to see the house. Maybe you could give her a tour?" She smiles at her friend then gently nudges her towards Santana.

"Uhhh, Yes of course. I could show you around if you'd like?"

Brittany, who has been silent throughout this entire exchange, decides that's not such a good idea.

_Think Britt, think. You can't just let them walk off together. If you don't snap out of it, you are going to lose Santana for good. Do something!_

"You know, I think I'd like to join the tour as well. I mean, we all know that I can be a little forgetful at times. So maybe this would help me remember where…all…umm, where all the…bathrooms are. Yea, you know just in case."

Brittany links her pinky with Santana and mentally praises herself for her quick thinking.

"Okay, whatever helps." Jenny replies trying not to let her disappointment show. "Are you coming as well Quinn?"

Quinn looks to the Latina before deciding her response. Apparently it goes unnoticed, as Santana eyes are glued to Jennifer.

"No. You guys go ahead."

With that, the three women start making their way through the house. Brittany hanging on to Santana as if her life depended on it and Santana pretending to care about the tour she's currently being guided through.

**~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~  
**

_God this was such a mistake. Not only is Britt acting like a total clinger, but little Miss Perfect is swooning over Tana. She didn't even listen to what I was telling her. As soon as Jennifer started her yapping, it was as if I didn't even exist. It's taking everything in me not to slap that stupid grin off of Miss America's fa…_

"Uhh, I think you beat the cup."

Quinn is brought back to reality and turns to look at the culprit. Her first thought is to tell him she's not interested in whatever corny pick up line he's about to throw her way, but instead she gives him a once over. He could definitely be in any Abercrombie catalog, in fact she is almost sure he is one of the shirtless models displayed at the front of the store. He's wearing an athletic fit, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top buttons of the shirt are undone and a blue and white striped tie is hanging a bit loose, to match the open buttons. He has on dark blue jeans and some white chucks. He has a perfect tan along with pearly white teeth. His bright blue eyes compliment his short shaggy brown hair.

"Wh-What?" Quinn manages to respond.

"Your cup. I think you won the battle."

Quinn looks down to see her cup crushed in her hand. Thank god she'd finished the contents, if not she'd feel even more foolish right now.

"Oh, right. Yea, I was.."

"No need for an explanation. I know all about cup wars, I've won a few battles myself. Let me grab you another drink."

He quickly grabs two glasses from the silver tray placed on the table behind them, handing one to the frazzled blonde.

"Here you go, I don't think you can crush through this top of the line glass." He smiles and looks to her for a response.

"Thanks. So, are you pledging Delta Pi too?" Quinn chuckles at her own joke.

"I tried, but they said I would need to speed up the sex change and I just don't think I have the time right now."

"Interesting. So what brings you here tonight?"

"I'm actually the president of Kappa Omega. We are the Delta's brother fraternity."

"Well Mr. President…"

"Please, call me Liam. Wouldn't want anyone to feel intimidated by the presence of a celebrity."

"Ok, nice to meet you Liam. I'm Quinn and I'm not intimated by you in the least."

"Hmm, Beautiful and Tough? Maybe we should take this outside?"

**~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~  
**

_Hmm, maybe I'm going about this all wrong. I mean San is obviously playing hard to get and this Grayson girl isn't helping the situation. Maybe what I have to do is make Santana jealous. God I don't want her to be mad at me, but look at her. She's actually paying attention to what this chick has to say about the damn house. The Santana I know, would have already found the nearest bedroom and had me screaming her name in seven different languages. God bless Lord T. and his Rosetta Stone. Anyway, time to try a different approach._

"Hey San, I almost forgot Tara wanted to talk to me about my performing arts major. Are you good here?"

"Yea. I think I can manage." Santana looks at her friend with a quirked eyebrow and matching scowl.

"K, talk to you later." The blonde kisses Santana on the cheek before walking away.

"She's nice." Jenny comments while looking towards the blonde, who's now talking to Tara.

"Yea, she is pretty sweet." the Latina agrees.

"And she's really pretty." Jennifer adds to her previous compliment.

"Beautiful." Santana counters.

"And she has a great sense of humor. She's really funny."

"Um, do you want me to give you her phone number?" Santana asks after feeling like Jenny might not be into her as much as she'd thought. "I mean, I can put in a good word for you if you want?"

"No!" Jennifer shouts "I just thought she was your…I mean, it seemed like you two were…"

"We're just friends. I mean, Britt and I did date for a while, but we've always been best friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I don't need Tara to embarrass me. I seem to be doing a good job of that myself, huh?"

"I think it's cute when you blush." Santana smiles at Jen, as she takes notice of her pink cheeks. "Yea kinda like that." She points out.

"Well I think it's pretty adorable how you can always manage to make me blush." Jennifer shyly responds.

Their eyes lock and the Latina can feel her body moving forward towards the awaiting brunette. She can hear Jennifer's breath hitch in her throat as she moves towards Santana. Jennifer absent mindedly licks her lips and takes notice of the plump ones that are approaching hers. They lean in and begin to close the gap.

"Oh my god! What are those two doing?"

They're broken from their decent towards each other's lips by two snickering girls. At first they thought the two girls were referring to them, but as Santana turns her head to confirm, she sees all eyes on Brittany. The blonde is currently teaching Tara the true meaning of a lap dance and apparently these sorority girls let class go straight out the window, because they are loving this tutorial.

Jenny shakes her head and chuckles at the scene. "I heard she was a great dancer too."

"Yea, I'm sure your friend Tara would say the same." She replies with an eye roll.

Santana walks off towards the quiet deck she had seen during her not so exciting tour. As she makes it to the door she hears a familiar giggle coming from the deck area.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me! _She thinks to herself._ First Britt and now Q.? What is it with these blondes and their public displays of affection? I mean, granted she only has her hand on his forearm, but still. Who the hell is this pretty boy anyway? Doesn't he know he's barking up the wrong tree? There's no way he's getting it in with Quinn. Why the fuck do I care? It's not like I couldn't be with Britt or Quinn if I wanted to. I'm just trying to spare myself the aftermath of a complicated hook-up. If they want to be with those two losers, it's cool with me. I was made for solos anyway, it's a way of life and the only one that has ever worked for me.  
_

**~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~  
**

"Hey Q. I'm ready to go. Have you seen San?"

"Uh no, I thought she was with you."

"No, she definitely hasn't been with us." Tara chimes in with a grin plastered on her face.

"Ok. Well, try her cell." Quinn replies trying not to care about the Latina's whereabouts, as she remembers the last person she saw her with. "I'm sure she's probably off somewhere getting some one on one attention."

Brittany tries not to read too far into that comment, but she can't help but notice the tinge of jealousy in Quinn's voice before she responds. "I did. She's not answering. I'll just grab a cab, she probably went home already."

"I can take you home if you want Britt." Tara offers "Just let me tell Ally and Jen. I'll be right back."

Brittany looks to Quinn noticing the handsome frat guy who has apparently been standing there the whole time.

"So are you coming, or…" She trails off as she looks over at Liam.

"Oh, sorry Britt. This is Liam." He politely shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you Brittany. I don't mind taking you home Quinn. I mean, if you're not ready to go yet."

Tara makes her way back to the deck "Ok, I let Ally know I was dropping you off. I couldn't find Jen, so I hope she doesn't need my help. You guys ready?"

Quinn can't believe Santana is already sleeping with Jen. She should have known that the Latina will never change. All she cares about is getting off and it really doesn't have shit to do with feelings.

"Um, I'll meet you back home Britt."

There's no point in going home, if all she's going to walk into is Santana having her way with her newest conquest. Liam seems nice enough and maybe he is just the distraction she needs.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnn! Looks like the plot thickens. **

**You know what else should thicken? My Inbox, so please REVIEW! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so...sorry for the wait.**

**Tried something for the first time in this chapter. Hope it's up to your standards. If not, damn it I tried LoL. (You'll see)**

**Thoughts are still in **_Italics_

**I DO NOT Own Glee :( **

* * *

"Thanks for the ride. It beats having to pay for a smelly ass cab."

"Anytime Britt. I figured it's the least I could do, since you were gracious enough to teach me some moves earlier."

"Yea well, I didn't learn my stripper moves in a dance studio, but I guess practice made perfect in the bedroom." Brittany hopes she didn't make herself seem too easy. It was always sexy time when it came to her and Santana.

"Don't be modest. You know you're a great dancer and I can tell it comes from your heart, not some lame ass classroom."

The blonde blushes at the compliment. It's been so long since she's heard someone comment on her passion for dance, she really missed it. She's spent so much time worried about getting Santana back that she hasn't really given much thought to herself and how good it feels to be around people who appreciate her efforts.

"So? Um, do you want to come up stairs for a bit?"

The red head gets out of the parked car, runs around the back and pops open the passenger door. She extends her hand to help Brittany out. They offer each other sweet smiles before making their way upstairs.

**2 hours later…**

"So this is goodnight I guess."

"Aww, don't seem so sad. Pouting will get you nowhere with me." Quinn can't help but smile at Liam's attempt.

"Well maybe if I have something to look forward to, I would feel a little better about leaving Miss Fabray."

"Ok, you are letting me out of your car right?"

"Of course." He unlocks the doors and grabs the handle. "Do you mind if I borrow your cell real quick? Mine died an hour ago and I need to check in on the frat house."

Quinn hands over her phone as Liam steps out to make his call. She gathers her things and the thoughts she'd fought to push out of her head all night, slowly begin to make their way back. She hopes that whatever was going on upstairs with Santana is now done and over with. Her stomach flips at the thought of both brunettes. She shakes away the frown building on her lips as Liam opens her door.

"Thanks. The campus PD has yet to make an appearance, so it's a good night for them." Liam hands the blonde her phone. "It was nice meeting you Quinn."

"Likewise. I hope I didn't talk your ear off."

"Not at all. I'm pretty sure I love talking to you. Maybe you should give me your phone number. You know, in case I forgot to tell you something, or maybe you have some things that need to be heard." Liam begins to babble but tried desperately not to sound like a complete moron.

"And where exactly would you store it? Seeing as your phone is dead."

"I can memorize it. Try me."

Quinn slowly speaks her phone number while Liam pretends to make a mental note.

"Ok, well goodnight. Thanks again for the ride." She steps a few feet forward and places a kiss on his cheek. She feels compelled to peck him on the lips but decides against it at the last second. He turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait! Quinn, let's make a deal. If your next smile is because of me, you owe me a date. No questions asked. Deal?"

She nods at him while making her way towards the building's entrance. Her phone begins to ring. When she looks down to answer it, she sees a self-taken picture of Liam beside his car with the contact name: Mr. Right. She turns around exposing the bashful smile that has taken residence on her face and sees him wink from the driver's seat before pulling out and driving away.

**Santana's POV**

_Was that Quinn in that car that just passed by? Great, now I'm seeing both blondes everywhere. I left the party to avoid them, knowing that I would eventually face their wrath for leaving, since we share the same damn apartment. On top of everything else, I probably ruined any chance I had at getting it in with Jennifer. This dry spell has me going crazy, but I think that Miss President wants a little more than just some Latin Lovin' and I'm not sure I'm ready for all of that. Maybe that's why I left the party and have been walking around the damn city for hours. Those cops really thought I was working the streets back there. It's not my fault that idiot drove by asking me for directions. I'm so ready for a shower and I'm sure the bachelorettes are both asleep by now._

Santana turns the corner and the last thing she expected to see was Quinn kissing some guy goodnight.

_Ok, maybe she's sleep walking. Dear God, do you hate me? I mean, what are the odds of this bullshit unfolding in front of my eyes, when I've been nowhere to be found for hours? Aww, look at how fucking adorable they are. Yea that's right, get back in the car jackass. What the fuck are you smiling at Fabray and where the hell is Britt? Lord, please make this chick go inside, so I can stop looking like a damn creeper in this corner._

Santana waits a few minutes after Quinn disappears, before walking the short distance to her building. She makes it up the stairs and fishes out her keys. As she walks into the apartment she can already hear the shower. She also notices that the TV is on and there's an empty wine bottle on the floor next to the couch. She softly closes the door and makes her way into the living room. She's trying to make it to her bedroom without any more surprises. Epic Fail, when she glances over at the couch.

"Wow, looks like I'm late for the slumber party." The Latina can't help the bitter tone her voice has taken.

"San! Hey uh, where have you been? I was worried about you."

"Really? Cuz it looks like Tara here was able to keep you calm Brittany."

"We must have just dozed off during the movie, it's not as bad as it looks." Tara tries her best to explain the scene to the brunette.

"It doesn't look like anything Tara, well anything that would matter to me anyway." Santana starts to walk towards her room again. "Goodnight."

"San wait, we were just.." the blonde is cut off by the sound of the bedroom door closing.

"I think it's time for me to head out. See ya later Britt. Thanks for the Disney Trivia. Call me." Tara shows herself out.

_I can't believe how this night has panned out. I was supposed to be getting my mack on. Instead everyone except me is getting some lovin. Can I really be mad at them? Of course not, but it still fucking stings damn it. I hope I can just wash this night off of me and go to sleep when I get out._

"San?"

_Wow, I guess she didn't get the point when I said goodnight._

"Britt, what are you doing in here?" Santana backs away from the shower stream but doesn't turn to look at the blonde's silhouette through the misty shower door.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to be mad at me. Can we please just talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about B. You don't owe me an explai.." A cold gust of air hits the brunette's back as the shower door slides open.

Santana turns around to find a very naked Brittany climbing into the bathtub. The blonde closes the door behind her and just looks at the Latina. The brunette can tell that her friend is upset about what happened, because her eyes are glossy, most likely from unshed tears.

"Britt, what are you doing? You can't be in here with me. When you said you wanted to talk I expected you to at least have clothes on."

"I don't know what I'm doing in here San. All I know is that when you use to feel hurt, all you really wanted was for someone to love you. I remember that Santana, just like I remember a lot of things." Brittany takes a few steps forward until she is only a few inches away from the still body. She cups the Latina's cheek and strokes her wet hair with her other hand.

"Brittany, I don't want to mess up our frie.."

"Let me love you."

Brittany presses her body to Santana's. She places a soft kiss to the brunette's lips before pulling away slightly to look into her brown eyes. The blonde can't gauge her reaction. It's as if she's lost. Brittany's not sure if she should continue or back off. She grabs the Latina's left hand and places it on her cream skin, right above her heart. She wants Santana to feel the love she has for her. The brunette moves her right hand to the blonde's hip and begins to kiss her. Brittany wraps both arms around her best friend and strokes up and down her wet back, while the Latina moves both of her hands to the slightly taller girl's perfect ass. Brittany knows the brunette is definitely turn on and she is more than willing to give her whatever she needs. Santana backs the blonde up against the cold tiles. She begins her assault on the soft pale neck, while her hands massage Brittany's breast. She pinches at the pink nipples "Mmm, San that feels so good." eliciting several moans from the blonde. Santana can't help the arousal that's building between her thighs, at the mere sight of this wet moaning Brittany. The taller girl kisses at caramel colored shoulders, moving down towards the brunette's collarbone. She licks between the valley of Santana's breasts before taking the right nipple into her mouth. She can feel the Latina's nipple growing even harder as she sucks and rolls her hot tongue around in circles. Santana hisses in pleasure as Brittany begins to give her left breast the same attention. Tanned fingers snake down Brittany's right leg to the back of her thigh. Santana lifts the blonde's leg, slowly lowering it again as Brittany's foot drops anchor on the ledge of the bathtub that will provide her with some support. The brunette cups the wet folds with her left hand and applies some pressure. "San please…" the blonde's jagged voice send sparks down the Latina's back. Santana stokes the lips up and down a few times before sliding her middle finger in between the moist slit. She circles Brittany's slick core before massaging her pounding clit with two fingers. "Damn, Britt…" Santana's breathe hitches as she feels how wet the girl is for her. The blonde smirks and begins to slide her right hand down caramel abs. As pale hands make it to the Latina's right thigh. Blue eyes lock with brown again in a silent request as Santana lifts her right leg. She places her foot on the ledge as well, mimicking the blonde's position. Brittany's index and middle finger make their way in between the tan slit. Her hips thrust forward and she can now feel how wet the Latina is for her. "God Baby...You're so wet." Santana drops her head back, as she feels the blonde slide to fingers into her center. "Fuck…B." the Latina moans. Brittany continues to pump in and out at a steady pace, making sure her palm gives the throbbing clit attention. The brunette shows her gratitude by also sliding two fingers into the blonde, fucking her at the exact same pace. "Yes, God San. Right there baby…" Britt can feel herself unraveling, as the Latina hooks her fingers and hit the spot she knows will bring her to ecstasy. "Cum with me Britt, don't stop." Their muscles tighten, walls clenching around fingers. Sounds of pleasure echo throughout the bathroom, as both girl come undone. Brittany gently bites down on Santana's shoulder as she rides out her orgasm, while the brunette's breathing starts to even out. San pulls her fingers out and takes a deep breath, as her mind begins to process what just happened. Britt can sense the tension right away, but places a soft kiss on her tan shoulder. She removes her hand from between caramel thighs.

Santana can't bring herself to look up, much less say anything to Brittany. She steps out of the shower and grabs two towels from the small linen closet, handing one to Britt. She wraps her towel around her body and makes her way out of the bathroom, the blonde doing the same.

As the Latina makes it to the foot of her bed, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"San, it's ok. You don't have to feel guilty."

Santana remains still, with her back to her friend. She can't face her. So many things are flying through her mind and she has no clue what the fuck she was thinking.

"Santana, please don't do this. Just talk to me."

The blonde removes her hand from the cold shoulder, taking a step closer to her friend.

"Britt…" Santana finally speaks, while raising a hand to stop her from coming any closer.

The silence is killing Brittany. She knows San is trying to gather her thoughts, but can't help the ache that has developed in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she should have given her some space, or waited until she was ready to talk.

"Britt…I'm…um, tired. I think we should call it a night."

"Ok, if that's what you want.." She's trying her best to keep it together. There is no way she wants to lose Santana, not when she is completely and utterly in love with her. "Promise me we can talk about this in the morning?" She waits for Santana's response, the brunette still facing away from her.

"Goodnight B." Santana can feel the tears pooling behind her closed eyelids, as she mutters the words.

"Goodnight San, I Love You…and no matter what, that will never change." Brittany grabs the clothes, while moving towards the bedroom door in her towel. She steps out of the bedroom, gently closing the door.

_Oh shit. _Is Brittany's first thought as she turns around.

"Hey Quinn."

* * *

**Holy Shit...was that a cliffhanger? I think...yea..I think it was LoL**

**I know what Quinn has to say about this...and I'll be happy to tell you...in exchange for some reviews of course LoL**

**Yea I know...I'm a bastard at this point, but you love it, so go review ;)**

**P.S. Quinntana/Jenntana fans...I know you may be disappointed, but I promise the ENDGAME is sooooo not decided yet. Keep Reading ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back ;) Thanks for all of the Favs/Follows/PMs/REVIEWS. You guys are amazing!**

**So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**I do not own Glee or any of it characters. **

**Please Proceed LoL**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I can't believe I fell for that cheesy date request. It was kind of cute though. Liam is sweet and definitely handsome, why not give him a chance? It's not like I have anything to lose, I mean chasing after a girl who is completely clueless is exhausting. Lord only knows what I'll see when I step through this door into "our" apartment.

Quinn softly shuts the front door behind her and starts towards the hallway leading to her bedroom. As she reaches the living room, her heart picks up the pace when she sees the TV on and an empty wine bottle.

'_Nice get her drunk and get her done, right Tana.'_

Quinn walks past the couch trying her best not to look, but loses the battle.

'_Holy shit! That's Dactle, I'm mean Tara. I so did not see that coming. Should I wake them? Maybe this is my chance to talk to Santana, I mean she has completely pissed me off tonight but we have to talk about Valentine's Day. I can't keep putting it aside, not when I'm probably going to have to move on and figure out how to get over a girl that was never really mine to begin with.'_

The roommate decides not to wake the pair, instead walking to Santana's bedroom door and lightly tapping her request to enter. There's no response. She turns the knob hoping that Santana is alone, because she really doesn't want to walk-in on Jennifer getting off.

"Santana?"

The bed is still made and there is no sign of the brunette. She walks in further, peeking into the bathroom.

'_I guess she's still out. Britt must have gotten ahold of her, because she's knocked out. If San was missing she would be frantic. I guess I can wait up a while.'_

The blonde picks up her towel from her room, before stepping into the hallway bathroom for a quick shower. As she lathers the shampoo into her hair, she hears faint voices. She slides the shower curtain aside, trying to get a better ear full of the conversation.

'_Sounds like she's home. Maybe I should've woken Brittany up, I mean that was pretty messed up of me. In a way I knew Tana would get the same idea that I did, at seeing Tara and Britt asleep on the couch. Judging from the way Santana has been acting with Britt, I'm sure it stung. I just hope she didn't bring Jennifer home with her. Fuck! I should finish up and go talk to her.'_

She rinses off her hair and shuts the water off, noticing that she no longer hears talking. She steps out of the tub, grabbing her towel to dry off.

"**Mmm..Baby..."**

'_What the hell is that?' _Quinn freezes in her place as she hears slight moaning.

"**God-, right there…don't stop."**

'_Jesus please don't do this to me. I know that's not Santana and fucking Jenn. No…It's not…It has to be Britt and Tara. Yea of course it's Britt. The wine must be taking its effect. We all know how handsy she gets when she's drinks. I'm worrying for nothing. I guess its Tara's lucky night.'_

Quinn can feel her heart trying to break free from her chest, as she tries to convince herself that her nightmare isn't taking place next door. The blonde quietly makes it out to the hallway, trying not to cry at the thought of her Latina with someone else. She knows she should go to her room and throw on some clothes, but her feet have other plans. She peeks into the living, still in her towel and notices that Tara and Brittany are no longer on the couch. She sighs in relief as her mind settles on the fact that they must be the ones having sex in Santana's shower.

She decides that it would probably be a good idea to get into some clothes. The blonde heads towards her bedroom door, but is detoured when she hears Santana's door open.

Quinn watches silently as Brittany softly shuts the Latina's door before turning around to make eye contact.

"Hey Quinn." The blue-eyed blonde takes a few steps towards her friend.

"Hey Britt."

"When did you get home? Is Liam with you?"

"Liam dropped me off about an hour ago."

"He seems nice….and very handsome."

"Yea- So, I see you've taken a liking to Tara." Quinn comments, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Brittany chuckles at Quinn's insinuation, before answering. "Yea, she's nice. Definitely someone I can hang out with."

"Among other things, Huh?" Quinn nods her head towards Santana's door. "Why hasn't Tara come out yet? There's no need to be shy."

"Huh?" Britt questions.

"Come on Brittany, I heard you guys in there. I figured you'd move your sleep over to a room, but Santana's shower? You definitely out did yourself this time."

Brittany drops her head, realizing that Quinn heard everything that took place in the bathroom and has no clue that the other culprit was her best friend.

"Quinn…"

"Britt, it's ok really. I won't tell San that you had sexy time in her bathroom. I'm actually relieved that it wasn't her and Jennif-"

"Quinn, Tara's not here…she left a while ago."

"Oook, then who were you fucking in the bath-"

She wasn't able to finish asking Brittany her question. Her breath catches in her throat, as she watches Santana make her way out of the room. Brown eyes briefly meet hazel, before Quinn notices the Latina's wet hair. She sees that Santana is in a pair of sweats and a tank top, obviously ready for bed. The look of guilt is so obvious on the brunette's face. Quinn fixes her attention back to Brittany, whose gaze is fixed on the Latina, as she sucks in her quivering lower lip. It's as if Santana's presence is making the blue-eyed girl nervous. Realization starts to set and Quinn can feel the urge to vomit rise from the pit of her stomach. She had been wrong in her assumption, this reality was far worse. The sound of the sliding glass door to the balcony rips her attention away from Brittany, the hallway now void of a brunette.

"Goodnight Quinn."

'_I can't believe what I'm seeing. Say something you moron. Get some answers. Tell her to back the hell off, she had her chance. You're in love with Santana. React DAMN IT!'_

"Night Brittany." Is the only thing she can manage to reply, as she turns to walk into her room.

'_Now what, Huh?' _Quinn leans her back against her closed door. She feels her cheeks burning red in anger as tears begin to stream down her face. '_What the fuck am I supposed to do now? How could Santana ever love me? Of course I was just a damn one night stand, I knew she was using me to get over Britt. I let myself fall and for what?'_

She grabs her phone and begins to dial the only person who can make sense of this epic fail.

"Quinn? I hope you're not drunk dialing me because I have an early casting call that I simply can not be late for." The line remains silent. "Quinn?"

"Rach…" She breaths out through a choked sob.

"Meet me downstairs, I'm on my way sweetie."

~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~

"Quinn honey, I know you're feeling a bit upset right now, but I'm going to need you to talk to me."

They sat at a nearby diner, after Rachel managed to usher a pajama clad Quinn down the street. The brunette was at a loss for words when she first arrived at the apartment building and took in the blonde's distraught state. Reaching across the table she takes Quinn's hand in hers.

"Quinn, please tell me what's wrong. I can't help unless you tell me wha-"

"The shower.."

"The shower? What about the shower Quinn?"

"They…They…in the damn shower!" more tears fell over pale cheeks

"I know you think I'm this gifted child that can read between the lines and is all knowing, but I'm going to need a little more then that."

Quinn takes in a deep breath trying to compose herself. Just the thought of saying the words make her sick to her stomach. It's bad enough that her mind has been replaying the sound effects from that shower scene over and over again.

"Santana and Brittany had sex."

The brunette's eyes widen, as she avoids choking down the contents in her cup.

"I heard them…having- sex in her shower." Quinn clarifies, taking in Rachel's expression.

"Oh my God. Shit Quinn." She shuffles out of the booth and joins the blonde on the other side. Wrapping an arm around her friend, she places a kiss to her temple in hopes to provide some sort of comfort. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"I'm so stupid Rach. I knew they weren't over each other, yet I still put everything on the line. I dropped out of Yale on a fucking whim. I had to beg my father not to cut me off financially and risked my future and career on a hopeless girl." She wipes away at the fresh tears making their way down flushed skin. "What happens now, huh? I watch them play house for a year, while I act like going for NYU's diverse and academically sound law program was the best decision I ever made? It might work, seeing as Santana actually bought that shit as my reason for transferring."

"Honey, you have to calm down. This is so messed up and I know you're hurt, but I promise everything will be ok."

Rachel can't help the anger that builds inside of her at the Latina. She thought Santana had changed. Sure she knew that all three girls moving in together might be a bad idea, but she also knew that Santana had feelings for Quinn. They lived together for God's sake. The way Santana's face would light up when she would receive a simple call or text from Quinn or how she would get up and leave the room to speak with the "Mystery" caller, gave her away every time. Rachel and Kurt knew exactly who said "Mystery" caller was, they didn't even need to ask what happened at Mr. Schue's failed wedding. Let's not even get started on Brittany, one minute she's frolicking around with Sam and the next she's bawling her eyes out claiming that she has to leave the reception because Lord Tubbington is about to relapse. My guess is that she found out her Ex was in the middle of exchanging sweet lady kisses with someone who wasn't her. All is fair in love and war, but why did Quinn have to get hurt?

"Thanks for coming over Rachael. This night has been a complete shit storm and I'm pretty sure I look like a damn disaster. Do you mind if I crash with you and Kurt tonight?"

"Sure, come on." Rachael stands extending a hand to her friend. "We both need some beauty sleep at this point." She winks at the blonde as she accepts her hand with a smile.

'_I can't go back to the apartment tonight. I need to gather myself before facing them again. I guess it's back to putting on the "nothing fazes me" front, which I have amazingly perfected throughout my life.'_

_~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~_

**Santana's POV**

"Hello?"

"Hey, were you asleep?"

"Dumb question at 3:00AM." Came the groggy response. "Is there a reason why you're calling me at this ungodly hour Santana or do you just enjoy torturing me?"

"What if I say both" she smiles at the image of a sleepy, disgruntle Kurt.

"What if I hang up?"

"No, no…please, I just…I just wanted to talk. I know it's late, but you're the only one who-"

"Would be dumb enough to listen to your ranting at three in the morning?"

"Yes" She chuckles "And the only one who I trust enough to talk to about…you know…stuff."

"Go on, I'm listening." He makes his way out of bed, towards the kitchen for some water.

"Wait! Did you already sleep with Jennifer? Damn it Santana! I thought you said you were going to take things slow this time. You still have feelings for someone else. What the hell is wrong wit-"

"Fucking Hell Hummel, I didn't sleep with Jen! Ok?"

"Oh…Well good…so what's going on?"

"I-I kinda…I kinda had sex with someone else."

"Fine, so you had a one night stand with some sorority hopeful, what's the big deal? You've done worse."

"I had sex with Brittany…"

"Pierce?!"

"S. Pierce and I'm pretty sure I completely fucked up our friendship."

"What in the damn hell is wrong with you!" He shrieks into the phone. "Santana after everything you've been through. You spent months getting over her and for what?"

"Shhh! Kurt please, stop yelling before the Keebler Elf wakes up and starts asking to bake cookies."

He tiptoes over to Rachel's side of the loft and notices her empty bed.

"That's odd." He thinks out loud

"What?" Santana questions

"Nothing, it's just that Rachel-"

Kurt's cut off by the sound of the loft door sliding open. He turns to see Rachel ushering in a red eyed Quinn.

"Kurt what are you doing up?" His roommate asks as she walks towards him, leaving Quinn behind.

"Uh…Uh-"

"Kurt what's going on over there?" Santana's voice rings through his ear.

"Um…NO PROBLEM I-S-A-B-E-L-L-E. I'll stop by your FAVORITE STARBUCKS at 9:30AM SHARP, to pick up your coffee order. I'm sure they'll LET ME KNOW EVERYTHING you usually get. OK?...I'm going now, Bye."

With that he hangs up on the Latina, hoping she picked up on his not so subtle meeting request.

"Rach, what were you doing out so late? Is everything ok?" He asks glancing over at the blonde who's silently occupying the couch. "Don't you have a casting call in a few hours?"

"I know, I know. Look Kurt, Quinn's having a rough night, please don't ask any questions. I just got her to calm down and I really need to get some rest. I promise I'll fill you in tomorrow." She pleads in a whisper, hoping that he'll just accept her explanation.

"Ok, whatever you say. Goodnight Rachel."

With a quirked eyebrow he makes his way past the couch taking in Quinn's depressed state.

"Goodnight Quinn."

"I'm sure it was for Santana." Quinn mutters, knowing he had already walked away.

* * *

**Let me just put this to rest first...There is ONLY a FABERRY FRIENDSHIP. Just in case you're getting the wrong idea. **

**Whheeeewww...now that we got that out of the way...Whacha Think? **

**Raise your hand if Quinn needs to grow a pair and talk to Santana already? LoL**

**The Angst is full blown at this point, but thanks so much for sticking with me...way more story to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey My AWESOME Readers! **

**I know it's been a while...Life gets in the way sometimes LoL**

**Thanks for all the Follows/Favs/REVIEWS/PMs **

**Thoughts are still in **_Italic__s_** and I hope this chapter isn't too hard to follow ;)**

**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

'_The last few days have been a blur. The three of us received bids for Delta Pi and Greek Week is in full force. At least it's kept me from having an awkward conversation with Britt. I'm not sure if Quinn knows what happened, but I'm guessing she does, since she's been avoiding me like the plague. According to baby Hummel, Q. decided to crash at the loft and was not looking her best. We probably made her feel so awkward. Apparently Rachel was going to elaborate but was running late for some sort of casting call._

_What the fuck was I thinking? Not only did I ruin any progress we had made as friends, but I'm 100% sure I hurt her feelings. I don't know what came over me when I saw her and Tara all cuddled up on our couch. Of course Brittany's going to date. She's young, she's beautiful and sweet enough to give you a toothache. Did I actually think she'd stay single? Even though we haven't been able to wear make-up, brush our hair or primp in any way for the last few days as part of this pledging shit, she still manages to turn heads._

_At the beginning of the week we were all assigned a "Big Sister", to help guide us in being the best Delta Pi recruits we can be. Psshh, what they really do is help us get past this week of whack ass hazing rituals. I could care less about looking a hot mess, I didn't have anyone to impress, but then as luck would have it Jennifer was assigned to me. There is no way in hell I'm referring to her as my "Big Sister". The things I think about doing to that women, eliminate any kind of sisterly relationship. I must say though, she's been pretty cool throughout this whole thing. She has even graced me with a few compliments even though I knew I was looking atrocious. Jennifer is definitely on my radar._

_Quinn's big sister is Ally, which makes a perfect match in my opinion. They instantly hit it off and I always see them chatting it up. Maybe Allison decided to play for my team after all, I mean Tara definitely showed her true colors without reserve. I suppose I should have seen it coming when they announced her as Brittany's big sister. The green eyed monster reared its ugly head a bit when I found out, but come on give me a break, she is my ex-girlfriend. Feeling her body pressed against mine in the shower felt amazing but weird at the same time. B always knew how to make me feel good, sexually and otherwise. _

_I need to work this shit out and soon. Quinn would side with her, probably call me an asshole for playing with Brittany's feelings or some shit. As if she had any room to talk about messing with people's feelings, when she was flirting away with pretty boy after shooting me mixed signals. I swear Q is the epitome of Icy-hot. One minute she's all lovey, looking at me with those hazel eyes, telling me she missed me, giving me sweet pecks on the cheek, then BOOM, cold shoulder.'_

"Hey Santana…You almost ready?" Jennifer appears in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Yea, sorry I got a little distracted. "_ 'Damn it how long was I day dreaming'_

"No worries. You have a really nice place."

"Thanks. Once Quinn and Britt added their styles it began to feel more "homie"."

"Oh…Right. So are you ready for this slumber party? I'm sure the girls will make it less slumber, more party. Not like some boring pre-teen sleepover. Unless you like low key, then I can tell them to tone it down a bit. We just thought it would be a good way to bond with our partners…I mean sisters- shit that came out wrong."

Santana chuckles at Jen's adorable rambling, before realizing that the brunette goddess has made her way into the room and is sitting on her bed.

Pledges…yeah bond with our new pledges."

"I think the real question is are they ready? Getting to show off my sexy nighty to a house full of women, isn't exactly something I do often." Santana tries to play it cool, but can't help the flirtatious smirk plastered on her face.

"Sexy nighty huh?" Jennifer runs her fingertips over the fabric of the Latina's duffel bag. "I think you could pretty much make any sleep ware look absolutely amazing." Jenny blushes a bit but continues. "Some people skip the whole pajama ritual and sleep in nothing at all."

'_Damn is it hot in here? I need a cold glass of-, damn I wanna fuck her. Shit, relax Lopez. Get it together.'_

"W-Well, I'm glad you think I can look good in anything, because there is no way I'm wearing lingerie tonight after looking like this all week. It's sweats and a tank for me."

Jennifer hops off the bed and makes her way towards the door.

"Bummer. I guess I'll have to wear the sexy lingerie tonight then." She shoots the Latina a wink as she walks out into the living room.

'_Oh yea, she wants me and I think I want her just as bad.'_

_~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~_

_Quinn's POV_

'_Why am I still here? San made me pledge for this stupid sorority and now I feel obligated to follow through. Of course it has nothing to do with her getting all hot and bothered by princess smiles-a lot. Who the hell am I fooling, that has everything to do with it. I don't even want to get into the turmoil that's coursing through my body, at the thought of her and Brittany's shower excursion. I think it's pretty safe to say that Tana is not into me, yet here I am torturing myself a little more.'_

'_That night was a damn nightmare. What was I supposed to do? Walk out into the balcony and say "Hey Santana, I know you just fucked Brittany's brains out, but I think I'm in love with you." I figured I'd spend the night at the loft getting myself together, but of course as soon as I got back to the apartment there stood Jennifer Grayson with my bid and instructions to the first day of Greek Week. Where the hell is Brittany's pet leprechaun? I just want to wish this whole damn year away.'_

"She really likes her you know." Allison comments to Quinn.

"What?"

Ally lifts her chin, gesturing towards a giggling Jenny and Santana across the room.

"Jen really likes Santana." Allison clarifies.

Quinn hadn't even realize she'd been staring at the pair through her daydream.

"Yea well, good for them. I'm sure San likes Jennifer too."

"And you're totally cool with that?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be? I have no say in my friend's love life."

"Even if you have feelings for that friend?"

"What are you getting at Allison?"

"Come on Quinn, I see the way you look at Santana. It's so obvious that you feel more for her. I'm just wondering what's holding you back."

"Listen Ally, there's nothing going on between me and San. She's free to date whomever she wants and the same goes for me." Quinn looks back at the brunettes across the room. "As long as she's happy, that's all that really matters."

"Quinn, I know we aren't besties or anything and I actually should hate you because you have feelings for a girl that my best friend is crushing on, but you can talk to me. I don't want you to think that just because Jenny's my best friend, I'll run and tell her all your dirty little secrets. I'm not like that, despite what you may think. I also want Jen to be happy just like you want the same for Santana, but if my best friend is setting herself up for heartbreak, I would appreciate you being honest with me."

"San and I had our chance…W-We just…didn't know it."

Quinn shuffles her feet into her baby pink house slippers that match her pajama shorts. She's in desperate need of some fresh air, the conversation getting too heavy for her liking.

"People like Santana rarely come along. She is so stubborn and completely oblivious, but the good things she brings to your life make having her so worth it. Tell Jen not to wait too long to tell San how she feels." With that Quinn begins to walk away.

"Hey Quinn?"

She slightly turns to face Allison.

"Yeah?"

"According to Tara, you're not the only one in love with your best friend."

Quinn follows Allison's line of sight to the balcony, where Brittany stood overlooking the city.

~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~

Brittany's POV

'_I guess I won't be talking to San tonight either. Damn slumber party. None of these chicks are even sleeping. I thought for sure we'd talk about the infamous shower scene by now, but she keeps avoiding me. Maybe I should just lie and tell her it meant nothing, just you average "I'm lonely and horny" hook-up. San would never buy that though, she knows me too well. You'd think the fact we know everything there is to know about each other would make her want to be with me again, but no. That was Lima Santana. New York Santana is more guarded, analyzing the hell out of everything and so careful. I guess I could be to blame for that, since apparently I broke her heart. The truth is she broke my heart too damn it. I mean I'm scared and insecure too, but none of that matters to me because I love her.'_

"Hey Britt. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

She looks over as Quinn joins her against the balcony rail.

"Nothing, just thinking of some assignments I have to finish up for class."

"Britt, I know you're a genius and everything but you know as well as I do that homework is always the last thing on your mind."

They share a knowing look as giggles escape their lips.

"Ok point taken. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Does it have to do with our not so subtle roommate?"

Brittany chuckles at the description, stopping when she turns to see Santana and Jennifer talking inside. A tear trickles down Brittany's cheek as she ducks her head, feeling helpless at the sight of both brunettes. Taking notice, Quinn wraps her arms around her friend, while trying her best to hold back her own tears.

"I don't know what to do Quinn." Brittany silently sobs into her friend. "She won't talk to me. We had sex and everything just fell apart. I messed up, I messed everything up Q. I can't lose her again. I need to be with her, I know she's hurting but if she would just talk to me, I could fix this. I don't want San to be with Jen or any other girl." She continues to cry, pouring her heart out. "I don't want to watch her fall in love and move on. I Love Her. I love her so much and I know she still loves me."

Quinn slightly pulls away as the last words spill from Brittany's lips. She looks at her friend and can see how honest and true those words were. In that moment Quinn realizes what she has to do.

"Then you need to be with her. You need to tell her how you feel. Fight for the love of your life…I-I'll help you."

"But what if she chooses Jennifer over me? Look at them, she's definitely falling for her Quinn. I know you see it, because you know her just as well as I do." They both turn to look at the pair, still mingling inside the house.

"Don't worry Britt, we'll figure this out. We may not be at McKinley anymore, but I'm sure we still have some of that Sue Sylvester whit. That always got us exactly what and who we wanted." Quinn starts to walk towards the doorway but is stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Thanks Quinn."

Deep down Brittany knows that her roommate's relationship with the Latina has changed. She knows that there may be something more to their friendship, but she isn't going to open up Pandora's Box to find out exactly what may be lurking inside.

"Let's go get you girl Britt."

~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~

"See I told you this slumber party would be fun."

"OK, so it's not completely horrible. I guess having good conversation with a beautiful women in charge, makes it a little more bearable."

"So that's your nice way of saying that I'm your scape goat?"

"No, that's my way of saying that you're the perfect distraction."

"Well I'm glad to see my silk nighty is doing its job."

"Trust me, it's working overtime. With or without it, I'd still be happy to have spent the better part of my night getting to know you Jen."

"Has anyone ever told you how charming you are?"

"Hmm, let's see…raging bitch, for sure. Crazy ass Latina, absolutely. Charming…Charming…never heard that one."

"What about smart ass?"

"Nope, that's a new one as well. Wow you're two for two."

"So, um…how are Quinn and Brittany handling Greek week?"

"I think they're alright. We really haven't seen much of each other the past couple days, but I'm sure they're fine."

"I feel like they've been giving me the death stare because of the pledge hazing, but trust me this is nothing compared to what other sororities do."

"Those two aren't giving you the death glare, I would know. When they glare at you, you feel like their eyes are burning holes straight into your soul."

"Sounds like you talk from experience."

"Ha, I may have messed up a few times, but I always recover. I guess they just love me enough to forgive my fuck-ups. It's usually me and Quinn who go at it, while Britt tries to keep the peace, being more passive."

"They really mean a lot to you, huh?" Santana looks over at the two blondes chatting on the balcony, as a soft smile graces her lips. She nods in response, looking back to the questioning brunette.

Jen runs her fingertips down Santana's arm and brushes her thumb over the back of the Latina's hand.

"Maybe one day I can have a spot in your heart too…"

Santana looks up from her tingling arm to meet Jennifer's pleading eyes and reaches up to caress her cheek.

"Maybe you're just what my heart needs."

Inches turn into centimeters and then their lips meet in a tender kiss. Seconds pass as the kiss deepens, both women too caught up in the moment to realize that every conversation in the room has stopped.

"OK OK, let's move this party downstairs to the main living room…come on, move along. Nothing to see here ladies."

They slowly pull apart, chuckling at Tara as she motions towards the staircase. The red head swings her arms as if directing an airplane's landing. Shooing the bodies away from the brunettes behind her.

"Jen...I'm sorry, I uh-"

"It's OK San." Jennifer places a kiss to her tan cheek. "We should get down there. I should at least attempt to be a better host."

"I think you're a fine host." The Latina adds a wink to her smirk. She heads towards the stairs, leaving a blushing Jennifer to follow."

~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~

"So this is where us pee-ons are sleeping tonight?"

"Why hello Santana. So nice of you to join us, since the "popular" girls have all retreated upstairs. Thank you oh so much for gracing us with your presence."

"Nice to see you too Q. Oh don't worry, the fact that you're acting like a frigid bitch had nothing to do with me not being around." The Latina shot back.

"Guys Please! Not now, this isn't the time or place. San, you're welcome to join us."

"I'm sorry B. I wasn't trying to be an ass. I know I owe you a talk, I've just had a lot on my mind lately and I-"

"Yea we know! I'm pretty sure every girl in this house knows exactly what's been on your mind as of late."

"Quinn!"

"No Britt, she's been ignoring us like we don't even exist, while she parades around with what's her face and then comes back acting like she didn't treat us like shit."

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think Quinnie is a bit jealous."

"San stop. Please?" Blue eyes plead with brown ones.

"Oh Please Santana. We could give two shits about who you're fucking. As if you were that important."

"Fuck you Fabray!"

"Been there, done that. Not impressed Lopez."

"I don't have time for your shit Quinn. Rain check on that talk Britt. Unlike your friend over here, I'm not trying to cause a scene."

Santana walks away as Quinn spits the last bit of venom at her back.

"Yea, tell that to the make-out session you had upstairs! If that wasn't a scene I don't know what is."

~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~

"Rise and shine little princesses!" Jen shouts into her bullhorn as Tara blows an air whistle.

"Let's go, up and at em'! We've got a frat house to clean, and save the anti-feminism slander, since they will be cleaning our house too."

'_Fuck, it's too early for this shit. If Jennifer wasn't so hot and a great kisser, I might tell her what she could do with that damn bullhorn. My back is killing me and there's no way in hell I'll be cleaning for some sloppy ass frat boys, who's idea of a good time is beer pong and dick slinging contests.'_

"Hey Allison, where can we get changed?" Some unsuspecting girl asks the blonde.

"Aww Hoonneeyyy, don't you worry your pretty little face about getting all dolled up. We think your pajamas are so much more suitable for cleaning." Ally replies with a huge grin.

"You can't be serious. Jennifer is she for real?"

"I'm afraid so sweet pea. Why don't you and the other pledges fall in line, so we can get this show on the road."

'_Maybe I should attempt to stand up. Shit that hurts, my back is killing me. Ok, this is so not how a Lopez morning works. Don't they know I basically have to be drunk on coffee before I'd even consider leaving my house? The fact that I barely slept doesn't sit well with me either. I'm pretty sure this floor hates me and the chatterbox I had to sleep next to needs to be psychologically evaluated. Oh and of course all I could think about were Britt's feelings and Quinn's raging word vomit'_

"Hey San, about last night…"

"It's fine B. You didn't do anything wrong. Things just got a little out of hand and I'm sorry."

"Yea…"

"Listen, maybe after this whole Molly Maids ordeal we can go grab some coffee and have that talk?"

"I'd like that San."

"Good morning Sunshine. Grumpy looks adorable on you by the way." Santana shivers at the warm breath in her ear. She turns to find a smirking Jen skipping away towards the front of the line.

"You know what San, never mind. It looks like you're going to be busy later." Brittany walks away.

"Britt, wait a sec!" The Latina tries to stop her retreating friend, but it's no use.

'_Damn it B…I can always make time for you.'_

~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~

'_This place is beyond disgusting. Why should we have to clean up after these ogres? I'd imagine the fragrance floating around here is a combination of old spice and sweaty jock strap. Meanwhile Princess Jenny and her minions parade around barking orders. Why the hell am I here again? Oh yea, I like torture.' _

"You missed a spot."

Quinn looks up from her dazed tile scrumming, as Liam points to towards the ground.

"Maybe you should tell your mother to come handle my light work then." She shoots back.

Liam just chuckles at the blonde's momma joke, throwing his hands up in surrender as she begins to stand.

"Sorry, maybe it's too early for banter."

"Apology accepted." Quinn states with a raised eyebrow, smile playing on her lips.

"Wait, you're really not going to apologize for talking trash about my mom?"

"Nope, just like you really aren't sorry about pointing out my lack of cleaning skills."

"Touché"

"I guess now wouldn't be the right time to officially ask you out on a date?"

"Hmm…well you have been texting me non-stop for like the last week. We did run into each other at the coffee shop that one day and we do share one class every Tuesday. Yet you wait until I'm in my pajamas, looking a mess while I scrub these nasty floors, which by the way haven't been mopped in years, to finally build up the courage." She fakes an annoyed tone, her half there grin giving her away.

"So what time should I pick you up?"

"Seeing as this house is a complete disaster and I still have one more night to go with this stupid pledging…how about seven o'clock tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good to m-"

"Liam! No flirting with the pledges." Their conversation is interrupted.

"Perfect timing as usual Jenny. I was merely trading Mr. Clean secrets with Quinn here."

"Yea, I'm sure. Shouldn't you be getting your guys over to our house by now?"

"I'm working on it, Captain." He turns his attention back to the blonde.

"So I guess I have to go, but I'll see you at seven tomorrow okay?"

Quinn offers him a shy smile and a nod, trying to forget that Jennifer is still there listening intently.

"See ya later Jen. I'll make sure my guys leave a special touch in your room." He walks down the hallway, a mischievous laugh echoing as he makes his exit.

Both women look away, an awkward silence falling between the two.

"So…you and Liam..uh- " Jen tries to break the tension that is so obviously present.

At this point Quinn tries her best to hide her animosity, while conjuring up a response. She can't help the knot that twists up her insides, at the thought of Santana and this bitch. She wants to tell her to fuck off and to mind her own damn business. She wants to slap her and claim the Latina like some sort of barbarian, but she doesn't do any of that. She just swallows the pain…again.

"Yea, Me and Liam." Was all she can manage to reply.

* * *

**I hope to update soon...in the meantime, REVIEW Please :) **

**I need the motivation LoL **

**Hope you all have a great Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for being patient. Sorry it took me so long to update...the holidays (nuff said)**

**Anyway, Thank you all for the continued support via Follows/Favs/PMs/Reviews ;)**

**I'd like to say upfront that there is mention of a recently deceased icon in this chapter (Not Cory). I wasn't trying to be offensive, so you have been warned.**

**Thoughts in **_Italics_

**I do Not own Glee**

**On With The Show...**

* * *

The apartment is quiet as she enters, only the muffled sound of Mumford and Sons catching her attention. She walks through their empty living room, her anxiety growing as she gets closer to her roommates door. Lightly knocking she takes a few steps back waiting for the girl to emerge.

"What's up?" Comes the greeting as the blonde takes in the sight of a frazzled Santana.

"H-Hey, are you busy?" The Latina asks trying to shake the last bit of nerves in her body.

"Um yea, actually I am. Did you need something?" The blonde walks off towards her stereo to turn down the music. She looks back towards her door before standing at her mirror and continuing to apply her make-up.

"Ah, I just…I just wanted to, um- apologize for the slumber party fight. I know we said some harsh shit and I just wanted you to know that I'm not holding any grudges and that we're cool. You know…for ah, for Britt and all. So…yea, sorry" The brunette finishes.

Santana looks up to find Quinn staring back at her through the mirror. She has no clue what else to say. She thought clearing the air with Q would make things less tense, but as she examines her friend's expression, she can't help but feel like nothing has been resolved. Her and Quinn usually have a slap fest and basically pick up where they left off afterwards. Her apologizing seemed like the more mature thing to do and she honestly had no urge to slap Quinn across the face one good time, to prove a point.

"Is that it?"

"What's your problem Fabray? I know you like it rough, but I thought we were past all that petty cat fight shit. What?" Santana crosses her arms defensively. "Do you expect me to get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness?"

"Apology accepted Santana." Quinn turns to face the brunette. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish getting ready in peace."

"Ready for what?"

"Oh, I thought Princess Prim told you. I mean seems like you guys have gotten really close and I just figured she was the type to just talk about any and everything for hours."

"Look, I'm sorry if you don't like Jen. I don't know what she did to rub you the wrong way, but she isn't like that. I have no clue what you're talking about, so maybe you should get your facts straight before making assumptions."

"Well, if you must know…I'm going on a date." The hazel eyed girl states, making her way towards her closet, just a few steps away from Santana.

"Hm. I guess Prince KRAppa Omega is making his move. "

Quinn had hoped that maybe Santana would show some hint of jealousy, but that comment just made her angrier at the Latina.

"I guess he saw something in me he liked and went for it, which is more than I can say for some people." She responds with a glare.

"Yea, I know exactly what else he is just dying to see in you-" Santana is seething as she fires back.

"Of course, there goes the crass Santana we all know and love. It wouldn't have been a proper apology without that. Are we done?"

"Funny, but no one ever mentioned anything about loving me. I guess just knowing me is enough for "some people" and yes we're done."

**~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~**

'_God that women is infuriating. What gives her the damn right to talk shit about whom I choose to date? I know I probably hit a sore spot talking about her little girl crush, but she doesn't know Liam from a hole in the ground. What the hell do I see in her ass and what the hell kind of apology was that?'_

"And they were able to remove my third nipple without the use of that magical scalpel."

"I'm sorry, what?" Quinn tries to remember the topic of conversation.

"Hey, welcome back to earth. Don't worry I can fill you in on the story details later."

"God, I'm an awful date."

"Nah, I figured it was the only way to get your attention. Are you ok? You've a bit distant since I picked you up."

"Yea, everything's fine. I'm so sorry." She states, forcing a smile to grace her lips.

"Quinn, I asked if YOU were ok. Did I come on too strong? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to. I promise I'm fine."

"Ok good, because I was really hoping that you would see what an amazing catch I am and let me make dating you a more frequent habit"

"We shall see. I wouldn't want to boost that ego of yours too much, since you do such a good job yourself."

"Ok then, enough about me. How does it feel to be an official Delta Pi? Did you get to do that top secret pinning ceremony last night?"

"Honestly…it feels vapid. I really only joined as favor to my friends and I don't exactly know why I followed through with it."

"Well that was a pretty cool thing to do for your friends, but I mean you should really give it a chance. Those girls are really great and I'm sure you will actually become really great friends with some of them."

"Says the Greek God himself."

"Hey it's not my job to sell a sorority, I have a hard enough time getting my guys interested in understanding the whole meaning behind a brotherhood. I've just known a few of those girls since I was a kid and I know that given the chance they can make just about anyone love them."

"Starting with Jennifer Grayson right?" Quinn deadpans

"Jenny can be a pain in the ass sometimes but she is an awesome friend and an even better sister."

"So I've heard. And what would you know about being a good sorority sister?"

"Well I actually know nothing about being a sorority sister and I'm pretty sure I'd like to keep it that way." Liam chuckles at his own joke. "However, I know for a fact that she's a great sister because she's actually been my younger sister since she was born."

"Ah come again." The blonde almost chokes, having just taken a sip of her water.

"Jennifer Grayson is my sister...is-is that going to be an issue? I know I probably should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to think that I had any say in whether you became a Delta or not. As if Jenny would ever ask my opinion on that, but still, I-I just didn't want to ruin any chance of-"

"Liam its ok," Quinn cuts in. "You just surprised me, that's all. I figured you guys were friends from your conversation at the frat house. Siblings never crossed my mind, but that's fine."

"Ok then, I'm glad. I sort of thought that you may not like my sister and was hoping that wasn't the case, since I definitely like you." "She really is a great person, even though she's been a bit on edge lately because the girl she likes was a pledge but now that she has officially become a Delta too, she can finally ask her out."

"I'm sure she's a gem." She states, trying to mask the sarcasm.

"Anyways, enough about Jenny. I'd like to know more about you."

"Well, I was born and raised in Ohio. Grew up in a very conservative Christian family. I was the head cheerleader of the National Champion Cheerios. I went to Yale for my first year of college and transferred to NYU for law this fall."

"Ok impressive. So if you could meet any three people in the world who would they be?"

"Too easy. I would've love to have met John Lennon, Charles Dickens and Nelson Mandela."

"Hmmm, interesting."

"What?"

"Oh nothing...they're just some really influential icons. All men as well. I can't help but feel like I should be a bit worried."

"Shut up. They are amazing men and fortunately for you there's zero chance of meeting them. So you can pretty much rest easy."

"I'll tell you what…let's make a deal."

"Last time I made a deal with you, I was tricked into going on a date."

"Hey it worked. Come on, don't chicken out on me now. Are you in?"

"Fine, proceed."

"Ok, since you say there is no chance in hell that you could ever meet any of them, this should prove to be a failure. If I can get you to meet at least one of them…by tonight…I automatically get a kiss goodnight. Deal?" He extends his hand out, hoping this change of plan works out for the best.

"Umm, you do know they're all dead right? And don't even think that street impersonators or cardboard cut outs count."

"Do. We. Have. A. Deal?"

**~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~**

"Yes mom…Tubbs and I are fine. I promise to call you more often…I know, I know. I've just been super busy."

"AHH!" Brittany screams after flicking on the light switch to her bedroom. Santana offers the blonde an apologetic look as she mouths an I'm sorry.

"No mom, I'm fine…San just scared me. I love you too and I'll call you in a few days…Okay…bye mom, I'm hanging up now."

"Jesus Santana! You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry B. I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss you. Your nightlight was on, so I thought you would notice me in here." Brittney nods in understanding.

"I was just looking at your pictures."

Brittany makes her way further into the room, taking notice of the picture in the brunette's hand.

"This is one of my favorites. We thought we were so cool for sneaking out past curfew to see the midnight release of Step Up." Brittany lips curl into a small smile at the memory. "You were so excited, Britt, it had been awhile since a movie about dance had come out. You said it would be our last adventure before we started school on Monday." Santana looks up into blue eyes, "I think I watched you more than the movie that night. I remember how your eyes lit up so bright as you watched the screen. I could see you subtly moving along to the music, trying to pick up the choreography. Then as we were walking out, you yanked me into that photo booth and before I knew what was happening the flashes were going off."

A small sigh escapes Brittany as she reaches for the photo. She places it back on her dresser, knowing that things are about to get deep.

"Britt, I-I know I've been an ass lately. I'm sorry for shutting you out and completely dodging our talk. Truth is I was scared, I just…and then you…I should have-"

"Slow down San. I'm not going anywhere, we can talk about this calmly. I was scared too, shit I'm still scared. Maybe getting in the shower with you was a bad idea. Maybe kissing you and letting things go so far was even worse. I just wanted you to understand, I wanted you to know, Santana."

"You wanted me to know what Britt-Britt?"

"That I'm still in love with you. That after everything that has happen since our break-up, my heart still belongs to you. I feel like such an idiot, because it's clear that you don't feel the same and even though I said no strings attached I owe it to myself to be honest with you."

"Brittany, I-"

"It's okay, San. I don't need an explanation, I know that you love me. I know that you have always loved me and I know that no matter what you will love me forever, as your best friend. I also know that you like Jennifer. I've seen the way you light up when she's around and how passionate that kiss was you shared. After thinking about it, I'm okay with that. Maybe you should go out with her or whomever catches your fancy. However, you should know that I'm not giving up on us. I'll wait as long as I have to, because your happiness means more to me than my own. If I have to let you go so that you can find what you're looking for, I'll do it and when you realize that our love is like nothing else out there, I'll be right here."

"B, I don't know what to say. I wasn't expe-"

"Shh… sweetheart, it's okay." Brittany caresses her tan cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"We're still best friends. Nothing or no one will ever change that. Okay?"

Santana slightly nods seeing nothing but honesty and adoration in Brittany's eyes. The blonde leans in and gently pecks her ex-girlfriend's lips.

**~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~**

"So, are you ready for the next part of our date?"

"Let me guess a cheesy movie followed by some dancing at a random club one of your friends suggested?"

"Damn, how did you know?"

"Just a gift I guess." Quinn smiles at the fact that her and Liam's banter almost feels as natural as hers and Sa-…she shakes the thought away.

"As much as I'd love to sit through another Tyler Perry induced headache, our little bet will be taking us somewhere a bit different."

They pull into a dark alley and Liam reaches to the back seat, rummaging though his gym bag. He pulls out his favorite NBA headband, before looking towards the curious blonde.

"Uhh, okay? I'm not really dressed for basketball, much less in a deserted alley that's pitched black."

"Do you trust me?"

"Honestly- not really…It's kinda soon to tell if you're some sort of psychopathic frat boy, whose seen one too many scream movies."

"Noted. Yet you still accepted my date request, told me where you live and agreed to let me kiss you goodnight."

"First of all I only agreed to the bet, not to kissing you and second what's the headband for smartass."

"Blind-fold, Lucky Q."

"Lucy Q?" Quinn can't help the knot that forms in her stomach at the nickname. Only one person has ever called her that and she's pretty sure it sounds best coming from Santana's lips.

"Yeah I thought I would test it out. Am I being too forward? I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have called you that. I just got carried away. You're just so beautiful and feisty and I thought we were getting to know each other better…"

"No, its- its okay, Liam. Here give me the headband." She puts it on and pushes it down to cover her eyes. "No one is going to see me like this right?" Liam chuckles before responding,

"Well, no one important. Come on, let me help you out." He exits the car coming around to open the blonde's door. He gently takes her hand tugging her to her feet. After a few knocks to what she assumes is the metal door she saw when they had parked, she hears a series of locks followed by a man's voice.

"Hey Liam, what was so top secret that you couldn't use the main entrance like the rest of the masses?" The stranger opens the door wider to see a shy looking Quinn with what looks to be a headband stretched across her eyes. "Oh, my bad…didn't mean to kill your game bro?"

"Alright, Alright Nate, get it out of your system. Can we please come in?"

"Right this way Casanova." Nate gestures for the couple to enter the building.

"Thanks, I think I can take it from here. I owe you one man. I'll make sure to let Allison know what a good sport you were."

"Please do. Being the perfect boyfriend to a princess such as herself can be demanding sometimes, but I love her, so all the brownie points help."

"Oh Nate, I almost forgot. This beautiful young woman is Quinn." The blonde smiles as she's introduced, even though she can't see a thing. "She's the newest Delta-PI."

"Hello Nate, I'll make sure to let Ally know she's being a bit too demanding, since you helped Liam out and everything." Quinn smirks knowing Nate's heart has just stopped.

"Damn girls and their gossip." Nate mutters, as the elevator doors close.

As she steps out of the elevator Quinn can hear people speaking excitedly, a lot of "Uuus" and "Ahhs" can be heard, followed by the sound of camera's taking snapshots.

"Liam, I told you I've already been to all the tourist traps New York has to offer."

"Are you sure about that?" he replies as they come to a stop. She can feel him slowly step behind her, his presence making her tense. She feels his breath tickling her ear, "I'd do just about anything to make you smile." She shivers, unable to hide the blush taking over her cheeks. "Are you ready?"

She slightly nods her head in response. Seconds later the blind-fold begins to lift and her jaw drops in amazement. '_He did it. I can't believe he freaking did it.' _She glances at a smirking Liam who is currently standing next to Nelson Mandela, well his wax figure anyway.

"So, what flavor lip gloss are you wearing? I just want to know what I'll be sampling later." Liam wears a proud smile as the feeling of accomplishment washes over him.

"You are something else. You know this totally goes against the rules right."

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Lucy Q. You said no impersonators or card board cut outs. Mr. Mandela this beautiful intelligent and extremely gullible woman is Quinn Fabray. Quinn meet Nelson." Liam motions towards the wax statue.

Quinn decides to play along, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mandela. I hope you don't mind my company, he is a bit of a cheese ball."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He reaches for his phone in his back pocket and nudges the blonde more towards the life size Nelson Mandela. "We have to get a picture of this, I mean no one will believe you otherwise."

"Aww! Isn't that sweet Edgar?" An elderly woman comments to her husband as they watch Liam bring his phone up to take a picture.

"Get on in there with her, Champ. I'll take the picture for you."

Liam smiles at the old couple, "Thank you, sir." He awkwardly stands beside Quinn.

"Come on Champ, let's make it a good one. Show your girlfriend some love."

Quinn can feel her cheeks heat up at the comment. Liam begins to shuffle closer to the blonde wrapping an arm around her waist, "Is this okay?" he whispers.

She looks down at his hand pressing lightly into her abdomen. _'I have to get over her. It's time for me to move on.' _She thinks to herself beforeoffering Liam a soft smile and placing her hand over his.

"Yes." She finally answers _'I think it will be.' _

"What a beautiful couple. Hurry up and take the picture Edgar!"

"Ok kids, smile!" *Snap*

**~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~**

"I think Edgar had a bit of a crush on you."

"Shut up. I'm not the one who got called a beef cake by a seventy year old married woman."

"Hey, if I wasn't so busy chasing after you I might give Myrtle a call."

"Ok gross and note to self, Liam has an extreme cougar fetish."

They continue to laugh as they make it upstairs to the apartment.

"So," Liam begins. "Thanks for the date."

"Yeah, I actually had a great time, even though you're a complete cheater."

"I should be offended but it was so worth it for the prize."

Quinn taps her chin in thought. "Hmm…so you think you still deserve the prize, huh?"

"Hey, you never said it couldn't be a wax figure. Madame Tussauds wax museum was fair game."

"Yeah, that's true. It's kinda like how you never said the kiss had to be on the lips. So I guess we're even." The blonde lays a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Well played, Lucy Q. I'll just have to think of something better for our next date." He smiles hoping she caught his request. "Goodnight, Ms. Fabray."

He turns to walk away but before he takes a step, Quinn grabs the front of his shirt bringing him forward. Their lips finally meet in a slow sensual kiss, causing Liam to place his hands on her hips to steady himself. "Mmm, cherry my favorite." He smiles against her lips.

"Goodnight, Mr. Grayson."

**~~~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~~**

A Few Weeks Later…

"Hey Quinnie."

"Hey Britt. I'm guessing you got the urgent meeting text from Jennifer."

The blondes quickly walk along the side walk towards the Delta house.

"Yeah I did. I thought she said last week that we would meet again Wednesday. Guess it's important."

"Yeah, maybe she has a fashion emergency and she needs our help picking out her next outfit…the princess must always look impeccable."

"So, I take it you still haven't warmed up to Jen."

Quinn scoffs in response.

"She's not that bad, Quinn. In fact she's really nice."

"Britt, need I remind you the "REALLY NICE" girl you're talking about has been hanging out a little too much with a certain someone. A someone who I agreed to help you get back. She's the enemy Brittany."

"Quinn, I already told you that Santana and I have an understanding. She knows how I feel and I gave her my blessing to date whomever she'd like. I think it'll make our relationship stronger when she finally comes back to me. Anyway, enough about Santana and Jen. How are you and Liam doing? You guys have been going out a lot lately…are you a thing yet?"

Quinn blushes at the mention of Liam. They've been on a few dates and she honestly loves hanging out with him. After their first date she promised herself to give him a real chance, despite what her heart was saying. In a way she felt guilty. She knows her heart belongs to someone else, but the fact that two other women have a better chance to win over her Latina, make it pointless to confess her feelings now. Liam is a great catch. He's handsome, smart, athletic, and has an amazing personality. Quinn has fought hard not compare him to what she truly wants, every time they held hands, kissed or touched in anyway.

"We Um- we're doing good. Things are pretty great actually."

They walk up the stairs and into the sorority house. Both girls follow the voices towards the grand room. Looks like everyone is pretty much here, but after carefully scanning the room they notice that their roommate is nowhere to be found.

"I guess Sannie is running late."

"Or maybe, she's upstairs keeping Jennifer's sheets warm."

Brittany rolls her eyes dismissing her friend's comment.

"Thank you ladies so much for coming." Jen speaks to the room full of women. "I know it was super short notice but I really need help from my sisters."

"What's going on Jenny?" Allison questions her friend.

"Well as most of you know I've been seeing someone for a few weeks now and she's pretty amazing. I don't think I've ever fallen so hard for someone and it's been nerve wrecking." The Brunette admits, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Anyway, my point is that I'm more than ready to be her girlfriend but I need you all to go along with my plan."

"Hells yeah, Jenny! Anything you need we got your back."

"Thanks Tara. I'm glad to hear it." Jen's gaze shifts towards the doorway where Quinn and Brittany stand, knowing the affects her next statement will have.

"It's time for Santana and I to become official."

* * *

**Please step away from your electronic device...unless you have warranty, then you may proceed LoL**

**I MUST say this again...ENDGAME is still UNKOWN. Please don't go on a rant about how it's fucked up that i'm leading everyone on and how much longer is this "shit" gonna last.**

**Truth is I've said from the start that you will have to read on to find out the Endgame.**

**Trust me when I say this...your Reviews will make a difference :)**


End file.
